Dark Dreams In An Era Of Love
by Miko of Love
Summary: Kagome returns once again to the feudal era to search for another jewel shard, but her and Inuyasha start to have the same reocccuring dream, why does it make them feel that something is horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I've redone this story...it's a million times easier to read, plus I changed some small things I just thought were retarded originally. This story starts off cute and all but its rated this way because it will get dark and a little mushy.Please R&R so I know how I'm doing this time around. Oh, and I started a new story so check that out too. I hope to update every other day or so but it'll depend on my reviews. So please review! Thanks!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Kagome gripped the Shikon no tama in her hand, the complete, pure sacred jewel. She landed on the ground softly as Naraku fell behind her.

Inuyasha ran over to her breathing heavily as he dropped Tetsaigia to the ground and embraced her, "I thought I had lost you" he whispered as he pulled her close.

She looked down into her dirty bloody palm and held up the jewel. It gave a soft glow as her and Inuyasha leaned over it starring.

He looked up at her, his golden eyes burning into hers as the glow seemed to bathe them in a pink light.

Kagome held her breath as the half-demon leaned in toward her lifting her chin up to his and gently kissed her lips. He pulled her close and she dropped the jewel as she wrapped her arms around him tasting his kisses and pulling her hands through his soft silver hair.

Hojo walked toward her, math book in hand as he bent over to pick up the jewel. "Kagome? Kagome!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome jerked her eyes open as she sprang up in bed.

"Kagome! If you don't get down here soon you'll miss breakfast and be late for school!" her mother yelled. "Oh Souta will you just go get your sister? She'll be late for school" she heard her mother sigh.

Kagome looked around still startled from her dream. The Sacred Jewel has been completed, and Inuyasha…Inuyasha had…she lifted her hands to her lips and closed her eyes trying to hold on to the feeling she has experienced moments ago in her mind.

"Kagome!" Souta called as her eyes sprung open again. She glanced toward the door waiting for her brother to run in.

"Kagome?" he stopped when he saw her, "are you alright? You look kinda sick. You have this funny glossy eyed look."

She smiled pulling back the covers and dropping her legs over the side of the bed. "No, I'm fine Souta, I just…" her voice trailed away.

"Kagome?" he walked toward her, "what is it?" concern in his eyes as he looked up at his older sister.

"Kagome your going to let your breakfast get cold and you'll be la…" her mother stopped short as she stopped at her daughter's doorway, "oh honey what's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at her mom and brother just imagining what she must look like eyes glazed and mind swirling from what she had just dreamt. "Nothing!" she laughed at the both of them "I'm fine I just had a funny dream that's all...Nothing!" she repeated as her mother glanced at her sideways.

"Well then come down for breakfast, you need to get to school on time today. Didn't you say you had a math exam?" her mother questioned.

"Arghhh! Math!" Kagome yelped as she stared down at the open math book that had fallen to the ground last night when she had fallen asleep. Her mother and brother jumped out of the way as she bolted to the bathroom, nearly knocking her grandfather over as she raced by "sorry grandfather!" she yelled behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran down the hallway trying to get on her shoes while shoving orange slices in her mouth for breakfast.

"Kagome you need something better for breakfast than an orange!" her mother scolded her as she ran outside.

"Sorry mom don't have time. Love you. Bye!" Kagome waved as she bolted to school.

As she ran through the school hallway she thought to herself "you're 10 minutes early, see if you can scan someone's notes and QUICK!"

She ran into her math class and practically ran into Hojo who was taking a seat by the window. Hojo. Why was Hojo in her dream? He had interrupted her and Inuyasha…, she blushed looking away slightly.

"Kagome! I see you health has improved today! That's great because we have a math exam and it's good you won't miss it." He smiled.

Kagome looked up at him, "math test!" she thought; now was not the time to be dwelling on a dream, and she could think about it all she wanted to later.

"Hojo?" Kagome swelled at him pulling on her biggest flirtiest smile, "could I borrow your notes for a couple of minutes? I fell asleep last night when I was studying and it would really help me out" she giggled.

Hojo blushed pulling it out of his bag and handing it to the giggling girl. "Thanks!" she exclaimed as she plopped in a chair behind him. She ripped the notebook open and stared at the numbers in front of her, "oh no" she sighed as she stared at the math that just looked like doodles on a page to her.

Hojo turned around "oh and my grandmother said that this may help your mucus problem when your sick" he grinned handing her a plastic bag of some brown stuff that looked like sheets of wet tissue paper.

"Uh thanks." she responded, while silently scolding her grandfather "mucus? You couldn't have said something simple like a fever or a cold?" Even the bunions sounded better to her than whatever she was supposed to have this time.

Noisily the classroom filled up with her classmates and friends each exclaiming about how they were thrilled she was back and wondering about the selfish, possessive boy that seemed to take up so much of their friend's time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was awful" Kagome whispered to herself as she slowly dragged her feet across the sidewalk heading home.

"That test was just the worst ev-" she stopped mid sentence blinking at the corner by the laundry mat.

She stopped walking and squinted her eyes toward the dark area that had just captured her attention. She ran over to the alleyway and peered into the shadows. She looked around cautiously wondering if she had actually seen something or if her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"I thought I just saw…" never mind, she shook her head "it couldn't be."

She ran home, convincing herself she had seen nothing yet still turning around ever now and then just to be sure. She walked into her house and sat down to dinner letting her head fall into her hands as she sighed.

"I just thought I'd do a little better than that" she complained to her mother who was slicing cucumbers for dinner.

"oh Kagome…" her mother sighed placing bowls on the table "maybe next time your with Inuyasha you should spend a little more time on your studies and maybe a little less on him."

Kagome stared mouth slightly agape at her mother, "what…what are you talking about?"

"It was just a suggestion…" her mother laughed.

Her grandfather came walking in along with Souta licking their lips ready for dinner. As Kagome ate her rice she let her mind wander back to the dream she had had last night.

She wondered what Hojo was doing there at all and then started to wonder about the meaning of it all. She remembered what it had felt like to hold the whole sacred jewel in her hand, with naraku thwarted and Inuyasha so relieved that it was over and they were safe, he had told her how he was worried about her…

"Kagome?" her mother repeated. Kagome blinked looking up at the family that was staring at her, "aren't you hungry? All you've had today was that orange."

"Oh, yeah" she smiled weakly at her mom.

"Oh, don't worry about that test Kagome, just study harder next time" her mom reassured her.

Kagome finished her dinner with gusto had seconds then walked quickly to her room and shut the door. She slumped unto her bed and again returned her thoughts to her dream, although now when she thought on it she thought there was something different about it.

She had the jewel, Inuyasha had walked up to her, then, she blushed, "moving on" she said aloud to herself "then Hojo…no wait…there was something else…" something faint in the background? She closed her eyes and laid back onto the bed trying to remember the small detail she knew eluded her somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood holding the complete jewel in her hand, she and Inuyasha stared at it, he leaned in to kiss her, a faint glimmer in his eyes and he reached out…

Souta poked his sister awake. "Mom wants to know if you want any of those leftovers to take to your boyfriend." Souta grinned.

Kagome rolled over to look at her clock, "oh no…" she muttered to herself, "I told Inuyasha I'd be back before nightfall", she turned back to her brother "that would be great Souta, and can you tell her to pack lots of ramen too?" Souta nodded and walked out.

"Wait!" she called after him, "boyfriend!" she stood in her doorway as she heard Souta giggle down the hallway.

She spun around throwing things into her bag to take back with her. She stopped at her math book, picked it up and stared at it, "looks like I have to drag this heavy thing around with me even more now" she muttered.

She grabbed her bag and walked into the kitchen; her mother had prepared a bag of leftovers and ramen, and handed it to Kagome as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Have your math book?" her mother questioned, hands on her hips.

"Yes mom" she sighed taking the food and putting it in her bag.

She said goodbye to her family and walked outside toward the sacred well. She climbed up onto the side of the well and stared down, suddenly a dark feeling overcame her.

"I'm scared?" she whispered aloud as if arguing with herself as to why she could feel that way. She looked around the room, the dark and silence overpowering her senses. "Don't be silly…"she argued with herself, "Inuyasha's on the other side, and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. You'll be safe with them."

On the word safe her mind shot to Inuyasha's face, his gold eyes strong and protective, and with that image of him in her mind jumped into the dark silence below her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: K guys don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: glad ur back! And it will start taking off after this chapter, so bear with the setups. And don't forget to R&R! Domo!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Shippo paced back and forth across the threshold old Kaede's hut. "Where's Kagome?" he wined for the fifteenth time that evening.

"I agree, she should have returned by now" Miroku responded worry in his tone. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara all sat around the fire, keeping warm, while Kaede stirred a stew for supper.

"Hey runt why don't you come play with these things Kagome left you" Inuyasha snapped, already angry at Shippo's incessant nagging. He pointed down to a pile of cards, crayons, and other odds and ends Kagome had left to keep Shippo happy and entertained while she was away.

"But I want to play with Kagome" Shippo wined again.

Inuyasha growled "fine! I'll go there and get her, assuming she doesn't sit me for doing it" he finished to himself.

Kaede passed the stew around for dinner and Inuyasha grabbed his hungrily "Right after dinner of course!" he exclaimed. Sango and Miroku sighed, while Shippo crossed his arms and gave him a dirty look.

He looked down into his bowl, sighed and ate quickly. Setting the bowl aside he stood up walking toward the door.

"Are you going to go get Kagome?" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah, yeah" Inuyasha muttered while pushing past him into the cool night air. "Back before sundown huh?" he muttered to himself as he ran to the well.

He stood facing the clearing to the well, walking slowly toward it, yet feeling some reserve doing so. He twitched his ears and listened hard.

"Something…" he stopped, looking around slowly moving his claws to Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Suddenly he heard noise coming from the well, loud and clamoring. He spun around pulling the sword into its full form.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome screamed pulling herself out of the old well. "What the heck are you trying to do to me, you scared me!" she panted lifting her giant bag over the side of the well letting it fall into a soft thud on the ground next to her.

"Argh! I thought I heard something! You have to go and sit me for that!" he yelled struggling against the sacred beads.

"Well when you have that giant sword pointed at me YES!" she argued back.

Inuyasha slowly sat up rubbing his head. "And why did you take so long!" he exclaimed, "It can't take all day to take a test. You were just slaking off with your family again weren't you? Did you forget we still have to find the shards to the jewel or were you just having too much fun to remember?" he snapped back.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome grumbled fists clenched at her side.

"No!" he gasped jumping toward her.

"SIT!" she screamed picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "SIT!" she yelled again as she turned on her heels away from the half-demon to walk toward the hut. "SIT!" she yelled finally as she heard him start to recover from the last one. "You can be such a jerk Inuyasha! SIT!" she bellowed behind her.

She heard him yell and fall to the ground again. She crossed the grass passing through the trees grumbling to herself all the way back to her friends waiting for her inside the warm hut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha, struggled pulling himself up from his last sit and ran full speed to the hut "That stupid girl" he growled to himself "she sat me because I want to find the jewel shards and for protecting everyone! Fine."

He walked noisily into the hut sighing and grumbling the whole way. Plopping into a corner he looked up at the girl he had just left to go get.

Kagome sat on the other side of the room, giggling with Sango and Miroku about something, while handing a package of some sort to Shippo.

"Great just what he needs, more toys" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He stared at Kagome in the firelight and felt as if the fire was thawing his anger away.

He looked at her, knowing full well that even though she had only been gone a day this time, he had missed her. He let his eyes roam the rest of her body. Her hair fell gently over her shoulders, and as she leaned toward Sango he could see the side of her neck and almost feel her pulse as he stared at her.

Kagome turned toward him, the quick turn flicking her hair onto her back showing more of the beautiful face and neck he had been staring at. She looked flawless and enchanting with the soft glow of the firelight on her.

His eyes looked over her neck and cheeks, with a light blush in them, his eyes roamed to her lips, which looked warm and inviting in the glow. He looked up into her eyes. Her eyes burned deep as though she wasn't mad at him only hurt, and he cast his eyes toward the floor beside him.

"Inuyasha" she whispered, sending a tingle down his spine, "did you want some ramen?" she finished, smiling weakly at him.

Inuyasha looked up into her eyes and heard himself apologize before he could stop himself. "Kagome I'm sorry I" he grumbled, "I know your not a shard detector or anything" he finished, pouting, and staring back at the floor.

"And I'm sorry I "sit" you so many times." She sighed looking around. "Anyone else hungry?" she asked.

"No we just finished some of Kaede's great stew" Sango sighed patting her stomach.

"Yes it was delicious wasn't it my dear Sango" Miroku replied.

"Kagome there is stew left if you wish to eat." Kaede offered.

"Thank you! It smells delicious!" Kagome replied as she walked over to the pot near Kaede.

Inuyasha sprang up "but what about my ramen!" he asked as he grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Inuyasha! I didn't know you just ate. Don't be such a pig. You can have it tomorrow." She scolded, pulling her wrist back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat outside drinking in the soft moonlight as Kagome finished the last of her stew.

"Oh I couldn't eat another bite" she sighed, laying down in the grass.

Everyone lay quiet as the slow steady sounds of the little fox demon breathing could be heard.

"I think Shippo's asleep" Sango whispered, slowly running her fingers through the child's hair, where he lay, leaning against her side.

"So where are we to travel tomorrow?" Miroku quietly asked as he turned to watch Sango carry the sleeping child inside. He tilted his head to fully appreciate the delicate way she walked and the shapely bottom she possessed. He turned around waiting for an answer to find Inuyasha and Kagome staring at him.

"Lecherous monk" Inuyasha grumbled, he continued on "well now that Kagome's back we can start heading to the west. I'm hoping we can find something out there, there have been rumors of demons." he answered.

"Hopefully we can catch up to them" she whispered.

"Well if you didn't have to go back for that stupid math te…" he stopped and stared at Kagome who had thrown him a dirty look. "Never mind" he finished quietly letting his shoulders and ears droop slightly.

Sango returned from inside the hut taking a seat next to Kagome. "He's asleep" she smiled.

"Were heading west tomorrow" Kagome turned toward her girlfriend, "there's rumors of demons in those lands," she looked around and yawned wide, "I'm going to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow." She stood and walked toward the hut. She lay down next to Shippo, letting the little fox burrow itself under the covers next to her stomach.

Her friends followed her inside as she ran her fingers through the fox demons hair, letting sleep overcome her.

Inuyasha walked inside the hut, seeing Kagome settle into bed and watched her eyes close gently, and her fingers play over the fox demon's tail.

He sat down at the wall opposite of her and watched her fingers, move gently as her breathing became slow and steady, and her fingers slowed their movement. Inuyasha closed is eyes, knowing she had fallen asleep and imagined what her soft fingers would feel like threading themselves in his hair, her gentle touch on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned around, panic in his mind. Where had she gone? His last swing had defeated Naraku he was sure of it, but had he hit Kagome too?

He looked around, "Kagome!" he yelled running toward the falling body of Naraku. "Kagome!" he yelled more panic in his voice this time, scanning the area for any sign of her. He sniffed the air trying to pick up any trace of her.

He could smell blood, his blood and… Kagome's blood.

"Kagome!" he choked feeling his throat swell and eyes start to flood. "Kagome…" he whispered, staring at the ground. He turned around as he heard a soft thud, as if something had gently fallen to the ground.

"Kagome!" he ran toward her, dropping his sword and embracing her. "I thought I had lost you" he whispered pulling her to him.

She pulled away and held the jewel up to him. It glowed as he stared at it, and then looked at Kagome through the soft glow, her eyes looked beautiful and he leaned in and kissed her waiting lips.

He pulled away lost in the moment as Kagome looked at him and smiled, returning her gaze to the jewel. He looked in her eyes and wondered why they now seemed to hold a strange hope as if the jewel were about to solve all the problems in her life.

"Will you come color with me Inuyasha?" Shippo exclaimed walking toward the couple standing in the glow of the complete jewel.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed staring at the little demon.

"Will you come color with me Inuyasha?" the child exclaimed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whaa-what?" Inuyasha mumbled slowly jerking awake.

"There getting packed up to leave and I'm bored. Will you come color with me Inuyasha?" Shippo asked a third time.

Inuyasha stood up stretching "Argh! Why doesn't anyone wake me up?" he yawned as he looked around the deserted hut.

Shippo sat in the middle of the floor, crayons and paper scattered around him.

"Not now Shippo" he mumbled as he made his way outside.

The sun had come up not long ago and the smell of morning dew was strong in his nose.

Kagome turned around giggling "we were just about to wake you!" she laughed throwing things into her backpack. Sango and Miroku sat together near the house eating breakfast.

Shippo ran outside, "are we gonna go now Kagome?" he asked staring up at her.

"Yep Shippo, go grab your crayons so I can pack them, ok?" she answered, sending the boy running inside to pack up his favorite toy.

"Breakfast Inuyasha?" Miroku offered as Inuyasha slumped beside them.

"Sure" he grumbled ripping a piece of bread off the loaf.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't we all wish Inu would dream about us? R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thanks for reading! Guess Friday nights are where it's at...well there's no (AS) so I understand...(I can't wait for FMA tom. night -squeals!-) There might be some cutesy fluffy stuff in here w/ Inu and Kags, but it's adorable so who cares? Don't worry Sango and Miroku will get their moment in the sun too…oh, and don't think this all just fun and cute, it gets a little dark…oh yes…it does….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

They walked along the dirt road listening to the chirp of the birds and the gentle ticking of Kagome's bike rolling along. Shippo walked ahead licking his lollipop and looking back every once in a while at his friends assuring himself of their presence. Sango stared at the sky humming a hauntingly sad tune, while Miroku entertained himself by taking in her figure every few seconds or so.

Kagome walked along the road letting her mind wander back to her dreams.

The same dream as before had occurred again last night. Only this time Hojo had disappeared, thankfully, and…and there was something else. The same thing that had eluded her last time eluded her this time as well.

She scrunched her nose as she looked into the cloudless sky trying to pinpoint it. Was it a person? Perhaps it was something that didn't belong there? Something was odd and out of place, and weighed heavily on her mind.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, trying not to call attention to himself, "can we talk?" he asked quietly, letting his ears droop and eyes fall to the floor beside her.

"Sure" she smiled up at him, slowing her pace to leave a larger gap between themselves and the rest of the group. I

nuyasha kept his eyes on the passing rocks as he quietly asked, "What are you going to do? When it's over I mean. Will you go back home or…" his voice trailed away leaving Kagome with a blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know," she replied softly, "I'll go back home I suppose. You could come with me if you wanted to…"

He looked up at her blinking.

"You know to visit or whatever. I know Souta would sure like it." She finished.

Inuyasha dropped his eyes back to the ground, ears drooping further than before. "Oh yeah, sure I'll visit, plus we have to keep the jewel safe, so I would visit, you know just in case" he stuttered.

"Yeah, the jewel" she sighed wondering when the half-demon would think more on her than the jewel.

"Hey you two! We've been walking all day! Think we could stop and eat?" Sango yelled over her shoulder at the two whispering in the back.

"Sure whenever you're ready Sango!" Kagome waved back.

"There should be a village on the other side of this mountain, if you'd like to continue, I'm sure we can get food and lodging there." Miroku said offering a large smile to Sango.

"Are you going to 'exercise' the lord's house again monk?" Sango glared at him.

"Why my dear Sango" he laughed, "surely I would want to offer my services to a great lord such as him."

Sango grumbled something to herself while giving the monk a cold stare.

"Lets just get there before nightfall" Shippo replied charging ahead.

At nightfall they came upon the village and after promising safety and security from demons were given rooms and dinner at the lord's house. After dinner Sango retired to her room, still complaining about the treachery of the monk, yet laughing to herself about the smack she had given him at dinner for the grab he had made.

"Well I tried." He muttered faintly while passing Inuyasha and Kagome sitting outside.

"He'll never learn." Shippo sighed as he and Kirara turned to follow Sango into the girl's room. Kagome smiled to herself as she watched the two walk inside.

"Aren't you going to bed Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he slid closer to her.

"No, I'm not really tired just yet," she answered turning her eyes toward the glowing moon overhead, "I've been having strange dreams lately and I just want to put it off for a bit" she finished sighing.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha leaned in closer concern in his eyes.

"Nothing" she glanced at him smiling, "there just funny that's all, nothing to worry about." she said returning her eyes to the moon, she wasn't able to look him in the eyes, not with the glow of the moon glowing just like the jewel that has basked them in it's soft light right before…

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to let the impulse to turn to him, go away.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered grabbing her wrist. Her eyes sprung open only to be staring straight into his golden ones. "Kagome, you need to tell me when something bothering you" he whispered pulling her close to him.

She leaned into him feeling his hands rub her back, warm and comforting. She snuggled to his chest and could faintly hear the beating of his heart and smell the light scent of the forest on him, as his hair fell against her cheek.

"Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered holding her close to him. She held him close and felt that if she were to let go he would leave her. He would leave her there alone, to go find Kikyo.

"Why can't you let her go?" She thought clutching him tightly, "why can't you see that I'm the one that loves you? Why can't you let her go and love me?" Kagome sighed aloud silently wiping a tear from her eye and sat back up quickly returning her eyes to the moon.

"Kagome…don't cr-" Inuyasha started worry in his voice.

"I'm just tired, that's all" she cut him off jumping up. She turned to run inside wiping another tear that had silently fallen from her eyes.

"Kagome. Talk to me." He whispered clutching her hand. She looked up at him. She wanted to tell him so many things, but… She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank You" she whispered. Then turned and went into her room.

Inuyasha stood in front of her door breathing heavily as the scent and feel of Kagome still tinged his senses.

"Good night, Kagome" he breathed as he walked to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: don't you just hate me? Me too…me too…well R&R everyone! I love my reviews! Plus I need to know if you love it, hate it, or am screaming at me for the now formally dubbed "the goodnight scene". And thanks for the reviews so far!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Little bit of Kouga… Sprinkle of arguing… One jealous hanyou over a girl he claims he doesn't love (even though it's SO obvious….) and …perfect…Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran his tongue over hers, tasting her, teasing her. She allowed him to kiss her deeply as she ran her hands through his hair feeling complete at last. He pulled away from her gently gazing into her eyes.

"Kagome I…"

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered. "I've always loved you, my hanyou. Promise that even though this is over we aren't" she gasped, pulling herself into him.

"Oh Kagome" he sighed holding her tightly. He let go and bent down to pick up the complete jewel than had fallen from her fragile hands.

"I'll hold this for you, my Kagome" he said, placing the jewel into his fire rat. "I don't want anyone to come after you. I need to protect you." He whispered pulling her close again. He leaned in and kissed her again, holding her face in his hands before letting them roam her body freely.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed heavily as his hand slid over her neck down to her sides.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh what?" Inuyasha asked leaning over her his face inches from hers, eyes blinking. His ears twitched. "What?" he asked again.

"Ahhhh!-SIT!" she screamed as her eyes popped open, jumping out of bed.

He fell against the bed she had been in a second before, "Kagome! Why the hell…?" he struggled to get up.

She leaned against the wall breathing heavily looking at him "how…how much did you hear? I mean did you…see…no it was a dream…but did I say…" she looked at Inuyasha waiting from him to tell her he knew about her dreams, about her desires, perhaps would even tell her he loved her in return. She shook gently as she slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

"Kagome what the hell is the matter with you!" he yelled getting up and walking to her.

"I don't know…"she shuttered silently putting her head in her hands. "Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't mean to s-t you just…startled me" she finished looking up at him.

"Yeah. Whatever." He muttered crossing his arms and walked outside.

She sat alone in the room looking around. "This is getting worse" she whispered to herself, "how can I find the jewel if all I can think about is that…that…"she breathed letting her mind wander back to the dream.

"You need to find the jewel first Kagome" she told herself aloud, "worry about being in love with Inuyasha later." She stood up and looked toward the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to overhear…" Sango stuttered.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Sa-Sango? How long have you been standing there?" she whispered.

"Well Inuyasha said you were acting funny and I just came to see that you were alright…"she blushed at her friend, "but now I think I know what's bothering you."

"Sango, please don't say a word-" Kagome started.

"I promise!" Sango chimed in, "but I think it's wonderful, already very obvious, but wonderful." Sango smiled at her friend pulling her to the corner, "much better than the pervert monk," she finished gritting her teeth at the thought of the times she and the monk had shared.

The two girls walked outside holding Kagome's belongings and stood with Inuyasha while waiting for Miroku to make his last attempts on the lord's daughter.

"Now if this lovely lady is SURE, then I guess I must be on my way" he was heard to say faintly in the distance.

"Monk…." Sango grumbled to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me about your dreams, Kagome" Inuyasha asked for the second time that morning.

They walked along the road listening to Sango and Miroku arguing with soft mews coming from Kirara every now and then, and continued comments of "he'll never learn."

Inuyasha leaned in close to her waiting for her secret to be told.

Kagome pulled away giggling "I told you Inuyasha it's nothing, don't worry about it" she grinned at him.

"Fine Kagome if you want to be a stubborn-" he was cut off.

Kagome grabbed his hand and wheeled around, her eyes springing to life. "Jewel shards…" she gasped.

A sharp wind blew past causing Inuyasha to pick up his nose. "I knew I smelt-" he started, growling , but was abruptly cut short by a small whirlwind cutting through himself and Kagome and coming to rest by her side.

"Kouga…." Inuyasha growled low in his throat, holding back the urge to slice him then and there.

"Kagome, my love, have you missed me?" Kouga asked holding Kagome's hands to his chest. "I know you'd had to deal with this mutt while I was away, but I have come to take you back with me. Your needed by my pack and this will also give us some time to spend together…alone" he added glaring back at Inuyasha.

"The hell you will" Inuyasha growled pulling Tetsusaiga into its full size.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled, as Sango and the rest came running from behind.

"It's Kouga." Sango blinked staring at the wolf demon in front of her.

"This should be interesting" Miroku muttered, "Inuyasha gets upset when he's even near her let alone trying to take her away."

Kagome slowly tried to pull her hands from Kouga's grip, when she had tried and failed she looked up at Kouga, "what do you mean they need me?" she asked watching over Kouga's shoulder as Inuyasha slowly got up.

"We found an injured human girl, who seems to need some assistance, and as we are not savages…" he continued glaring at Inuyasha, "we knew we could call upon you to help her."

"Kagome's not going anywhere with you" Inuyasha spoke silently while picking up his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome glared at him "Now Inuyasha if a girl is hurt…"

"A lovely young maiden you say?" Miroku interrupted. Sango turned to the monk slapping him hard on the cheek.

"I'll bring her back in a few days, strange things are going on in the forest and I think she'll be safest her with her friends…Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara." He stopped short smirking at the half- demon.

"Well I do think if the safety of a lovely young maiden is involved we should all go…" Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the head mid-sentence.

Kouga picked up Kagome "I'll just see what I can do for her" she looked at Inuyasha. "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha lunged forward "oh no you don…"

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, throwing him to the ground at Kouga's feet. "Sorry" she whispered down at his twitching body.

"Come on Kagome lets go" Kouga said grabbing a tighter hold of her and disappearing in a whirlwind.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed pulling himself off the ground. "Come on let's go!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder running in the direction Kouga had gone.

"Huh?" he skidded to a halt as he turned around to his friends that hadn't moved an inch. "What the hell are you doing? He's got Kagome!" he barked as the four just stood there looking at him. He stood breathing heavily and re-sheathed the Tetsusaiga as he plopped to the ground.

"She was just worried about the girl; she didn't want to go with HIM." Inuyasha growled, loathing in his voice.

"I know Inuyasha, she'll be back soon, she always comes back to you" Sango replied trying to comfort the angry half-demon.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself on the ground for a couple of minutes, before standing and continuing down the road.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo muttered.

"HE'LL find US, and besides I don't even care about that stupid girl, all I want are the jewel shards" he growled letting the rest follow quietly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And the plot thickens...hmmm, it just goes uphill from here, I like it...I hope you do! Thanks for reading and R&R. And thanks for the reviews so far guys keep um up! Until next time...which will probably only be a day or two...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, it made my day so much better. I woke up two hours late for work…(needless to say my alarm clock suffered some very "Inuyasha-like" beatings)…I went on an accidental chocolate binge with is HORRIBLE for my diet and my laptop keeps shutting off for no apparent reason. So yes, your reviews made my day…sorry for the griping…now on to chapter 5.…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"You didn't have to be so mean to Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded Kouga as the tree's and mountains whizzed by.

"Oh yeah?" he turned looking at Kagome. She stared back at him anger swelling in her eyes. "Fine, I guess he hasn't gotten my woman killed yet, that's a start." He grumbled.

"Boys…" Kagome sighed to herself clutching her backpack close to her. "It might be days before I see Inuyasha again" she thought to herself.

She let her mind wander back to her dreams. They had seemed so real, like if she wished hard enough the very thing she saw would happen. Inuyasha's touch and kiss, "oh Inuyasha" she sighed, snuggling into Kouga's chest.

"Ka-Kagome?" Kouga's voice rang, slicing through her thoughts. She sat straight up realizing what she had just done. She blushed looking up at the wolf demon. "I'm glad you're warming up to me Kagome" he whispered leaning into her.

"Thank goodness he didn't hear me" she thought to herself. That could have been…" she closed her eyes and pushed the situation out of her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped abruptly in front of a large cave, wolves gathered around the outside as if waiting for something to happen. Kagome walked into the cave to find a young girl lying in the middle of the floor on a bed of straw. She ran to the girl falling to her knees beside the straw.

"Her arm" she whispered, pulling her hands to her mouth.

The girls arm was slashed and torn; large puncture wounds covered the side, and chunks of skin had been torn away.

"She looks like she was attacked…" Kagome whispered breathlessly, "these look like bite marks…" she leaned in closer "… bite marks from a" she gasped, turning to look at Kouga.

His eyes flashed a cold steel stare at her. "…wolf." he answered staring coldly at her. "He has been dealt with. But can you help her?" he asked solemnly.

Kagome nodded defiantly and ran to her bag. "Geez, I know we have band-aids but this?" she thought to herself, pulling out her first aid. "Ok, clean it wrap it, then pray for the best I guess" she muttered to herself pulling out everything she would need. "Water!" she yelled over her shoulder, sending a young wolf off running to the river.

She ran back to the young girl holding her supplies, praying all the while. "I hope this will all be okay" she prayed silently taking the water bowl from the young wolf. The girl turned slowly to glance at Kagome through watery eyes.

"I'm Kagome, and I'm going to do everything I can to help you. Now just relax." she whispered to the young girl, as she glanced at Kagome one last time, she turned over, and passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's all I can do for her." Kagome sighed getting up. She walked to the edge of the cave for fresh air. The sun was starting to set and the sky was lit with gold's and purple's.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I can't be with you tonight." She breathed silently. She looked up into the sky wondering what her hanyou was doing right now, how he felt, she thought of him, his eyes filling up her soul as she looked into the sky.

"The same color as your eyes" she whispered looking at the golden sky above her. She felt herself reach out to him, wanting to call him to her somehow, she looked at the ground "your not even thinking of me right now" she whispered, "you didn't even try to come after me" she looked back at the horizon her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Maybe I shouldn't have said sit…" she thought wondering if it was her fault he wouldn't love her. Tears fell silently from her eyes as she heard gentle footsteps behind her. She quickly wiped away the tears and spun around putting on her best attempt at a smile.

"Kagome?" Kouga whispered walking up to her, "did you, did you need to back to", he gritted his teeth; trying not to say 'mutt'…"Inuyasha?" he growled trying to sound understanding, all the while hating the thought that she might say yes.

"Inuyasha…" she clenched her hands, "he doesn't care, why should I!" she yelled turning and storming inside the cave.

Kouga stood out side the cave blinking… "Uh Kagome?" he wondered walking in behind her.

She stormed to the top of the cave where the biggest and most comfortable bed lay. She plopped down on it and looked at Kouga, "I'll stay here tonight, besides she might need me in the night" she glanced to the young girl breathing shallowly in the middle of the chamber.

"Sure Kagome!" Kouga agreed smiling to himself, "but you may want to bathe first. You reek of the human girls blood." He suggested looking down at her outfit.

She glanced down realizing she was covered in blood and suddenly felt very uncomfortable in this place. Seeing herself covered in blood with Inuyasha no where to be found sent chills up her spine.

"Bath, please" she stood up feeling suddenly nauseous.

"The hot springs are just down the hill" he offered, walking her to the cave entrance, She smiled weakly and walked slowly down the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm starving!" Shippo wined leaning against Kirara.

"Yes I know Shippo, we all are, we've been traveling all day but were still a day or so from the next village, so we must stay here." Miroku answered the fox demon for the third time.

"I wish Kagome hadn't taken her bag, I like that faceless octopus." Shippo sighed.

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled. "Ramen" he muttered under his breath.

They lay in the grass watching the sun set through the trees while listening to the rumble in each other stomach.

Inuyasha looked up at the sunset thinking of Kagome, why didn't she refuse to leave him, why did she choose to leave with Kouga? "Well I guess she made her choice" he grumbled turning around.

"She didn't choose Kouga" came a small whisper behind him. He rolled over and stared straight into Sango's eyes. "What?" he stared at her.

She looked behind her to make sure the others weren't listening in. "She didn't choose Kouga" she repeated staring him straight in the eyes then rolled back toward Kirara.

He watched the sun go down, wondering if she was thinking of him or too busy with Kouga. Inuyasha let a low growl emit from deep in his throat. He closed his eyes as the night blanketed them in darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled away from Kagome the taste of her skin still fresh on his tongue. She looked at the jewel then back to him, a strange longing in her eyes.

"It's ours Inuyasha," she breathed looking at him, "we can be together, we can be happy" she smiled looking into his eyes.

He kissed her again as she placed the jewel into her shirt. He held her close to him; she looked up at him and kissed him. He could feel the warmth of her tongue encircling his, the heat from her skin as his hands gently moved across it, coming to the edge of her skirt his hands moved up slowly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat straight up breathing heavily drenched in sweat. His body still ached from the touches he could still feel and Kagome's scent was strong in his nose.

He stood up looking over at his friends who were sound asleep. "I don't care who she chose" he whispered defiantly, "I want her here with me." He turned and ran off following the scent of Kagome and Kouga determined to bring her back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad your liking it, and yes Inuyasha is being a stubborn baka, but if he wasn't would he be our Inuyasha? I'll take a stubborn baka with a bi-polar case rather than no Inuyasha at all….wait…is that healthy? Probably not. Well this may be the last chapter for a couple of days, I need to work on some revisions, but until then PLEASE REVIEW! I like to know what you think, it helps for those annoying moments of writer's block…oh! And I have another story I'd like you to check out…it seems like it's WAY AU but I promise it's actually just very well hidden, it's suspense people. Hitchcock killed the star of Psycho in the first 10 min so work with me on this…K love you all! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry! Sorry! (turns around at the growling behind me "Inuyasha I already said I'm sorry!" Sheesh…) Well, thanks to all you guys that are reviewing and enjoying. Sorry it's been a while, busy week, I got dragged to San Fransisco w/ my best friend and then she wouldn't let me near my damn computer… You know how it is….well next chapter will be tom. night so you won't wait long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Kagome came upon the hot springs at the end of the path. She turned around checking that she was alone before sipping out of the bloody clothes. She set them on the rocks and slowly stepped into the water. She leaned over the edge of the spring, looking at her clothes and wondering how she could get that out. She had another uniform in her bag, but one wouldn't be enough.

"I guess I have to wear that back to the cave" she muttered to herself, "I'll try to clean this in the morning."

Her arms lay over the side and she looked up at them noticing for the first time the amount of blood on them. She closed her eyes "we'll at least she's bandaged up" She whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of Inuyasha, holding the complete jewel in her hand. He kissed her fiercely again as his hands roamed her body sliding his tongue across her neck and breathing gently in her ear.

"It's ours" he whispered, holding her close. She closed her eyes as the dog demon gently lapped at her neck and moved his hands to the edge of her shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stopped short at the base of the mountain, he could smell her "she's gotta be here somewhe-" he stopped short "Kagome…" he whispered gently looking at her blood stained clothes and her body slumped in the water.

He walked silently over to her, her arms were covered in blood, and her eyes were shut. He stared at the angelic creature before him, tears filling his golden eyes. "Kagome, but I can't even smell-"

"It's not my blood" she whispered, waking, and pulling herself closer to the side to shield herself.

"Kagome!" he gasped pulling her to him. He pulled her up and held her against his chest. He felt the wet bare skin along her back and stopped. "Oh…uh..you were…uh bath…" he stuttered dropping her and spinning around.

He heard her gently fall back into the water before turning around again. "Sorry" he muttered as he stared at the sky he felt a hot flush wash over him.

He could still feel her wet bare skin on his hands and the smell of her and only her on her body.

"Inuyasha do you have dreams?" she asked nonchalantly, staring into the water.

"Huh? What are you babbling on about?" he looked down at her, then, realizing she hadn't covered up, looked up again. "Here", he said, throwing her his fire rat.

She set it on the side of the spring and looked up at him pulling her legs into her chest and sinking into the water. "Do you?" she asked again, sinking further until only her ears, eyes, and nose peaked out of the water.

He turned around carefully making sure she was decent. "Sure" he answered sitting on the edge of the springs. He looked into the water. "Did you want to talk to me about yours yet?" he asked looking up at her eyes.

She sat up slightly, blushing "they're all about you" she whispered looking back down into the water.

"Me?" he asked calmly, while his heart raced.

"Inuyasha.." she looked up at him, eyes glowing, "what do you want to happen, when we find the whole jewel, what will happen?"

He thought back to his dream as his heart began to race and his body began to ache, "Kagome, I.." he stopped wondering if he could ever convince her to love a half-demon, if she could ever accept someone as unworthy as him to be hers.

He looked into her brown eyes and felt himself melt into her, now was as good a time as any, they were alone, away from that baka wolf boy…he held his breath "Kagome I…I want us to be together."

He stopped; looking down afraid of what she would do or say. He stared at the water, wondering what would come next.

"She's going to sit me" he thought bitterly, as he heard her rise out of the water. He heard her pull his fire rat off the rocks and thought, "I opened my mouth when I shouldn't have, she'll be angry with me, or laugh, or explain to me how I'm a half demon, so I'm beneath her. I already know that. I just want her to lov-"

Kagome walked to Inuyasha still wet and warm from the water, his fire rat tied loosely around her, he turned to look at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Inuyasha" she whispered taking his hand.

At her touch he melted and without thinking leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her lightly wondering what she would do, but she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, pouring her love into one kiss.

" Kagome" he sighed, pulling her into him. His hands ran along her neck and back as the fire rat slid off her shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" she breathed pulling back slightly, and pulling the fire rat back over herself. He stared at her breathing heavily as a howl was heard echoing through the mountain.

"Kouga" she whispered, whipping around. She grabbed her clothes, and slid them on under the fire rat then pulled it off handing it to Inuyasha. "I have to go" she breathed heavily, heart and mind racing.

"What!" Inuyasha snapped. She stared back at him. "After we…after I just told you…you're choosing him!" he growled at her.

"There's a girl up there who needs my help." She pleaded with him slipping on her shoes.

Kagome then ran to him embracing him again "I chose you." she whispered into his ear, then kissing him deeply one last time she turned on her heels and ran up the mountain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes I know they seem a BIT out of character, but do you realize how frustrating it is to watch the show and NEVER have him say ANYTHING! I want to smack that hanyou sometimes! So since it's my story I decided they are going to be ballsy here and go for it. So there you go, you can hate me if you want, but next time you watch that show WITHOUT screaming "kiss her!" at the TV, is when you can tell me something. So thanks…please review…I love you all…and goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well here's the next chapter thank you everyone for your reviews, and to those of you who aren't…it will take you 5 seconds seriously and as a writer I like to know what others think of my work, so let me know….thanks…oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Wooo…..hey if you don't have a valentine just content yourself with the relationship of Inu and Kags…it makes us ALL happy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

"Oh man, how long have I been gone!" she wondered running full speed up the mountain. "Oh geez, I can't let Kouga know, it'll be a never ending fight!" She stopped at the edge of the cave catching her breath before walking in.

"Oh hey Kouga!" she flashed the wolf demon the biggest grin she could muster, "what's up? It was just such a warm bath I didn't want to get out!" she giggled nervously.

"Kagome…" he demanded, from his bed at the head of the cave, she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the wrath she knew would be coming. "Come lay with me." He sighed motioning her to his bed.

"Oh!...I …uhhh" she stammered. "I uh can't…you see…I uh…" she looked around her in a panic hoping an excuse would just pop out of the sky. Her eyes landed on the girl lying on the floor.

"She might need me close by!" she jumped running to the injured girl, "I have to stay close by you know…just in case." She finished as she let out a sigh of relief.

Kagome looked at the girl still lying unconscious on the floor. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she looked at her face. "Using this girl's injuries as an excuse?" she thought to herself, "good, Kagome."

"It's quite all right Kagome, you can be by her side in a second if she should need you in the night." Kouga replied motioning once again to his bed.

"Urgh…now what" she thought to herself as she slowly made her way to his bed, giggling nervously.

"Come Kagome, don't be shy" he cooed moving over to make room for the fidgeting girl.

"Don't you try anything Kouga!" she warned him as she sat down next to him. He pulled a fur over her and lay down on the straw closing his eyes.

She sat there looking at him, and seeing only Inuyasha. She glanced toward the opening of the cave wondering if she was doing wrong by being with Kouga, let alone sleeping in the same bed with him.

She sank down slowly into the bed with Kouga, silently praying that he was already asleep. She turned on her side and stared at the girl in the center of the room. She kept her body tight and as far away from Kouga as she could be, never letting her body touch his.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, before Kouga whispered, "Kagome, you don't have to be afraid of me, I care for you and would never hurt you. I wasn't the one who hurt the girl." he slid closer to her, mistaking her rigid body as fear.

"I know" she turned around to find herself staring into his eyes.

"Go to sleep" he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. He slid his arm around her body and snuggled his nose into her neck.

He pulled away staring at her, "Even after a bath you still smell like that mutt." He glared at her, then softened, "well your still my woman Kagome, no matter what, but an extra long bath will be needed tomorrow to get rid of that mutt-smell." He finished, growling slightly.

She turned on her side again looking longingly at the cave entrance wondering when her hanyou would come bursting through and save her from this miserable night alone. She pulled her hair under her neck and played with the ends thinking of Inuyasha's touch through her hair.

She stopped and breathed in deeply, "I do smell like Inuyasha" she thought as she felt her heart ache for him. She closed her eyes, lying in her hair and fell asleep pretending she was wrapped in her love's arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stood by the hot springs, heart racing and breath short and shallow. He watched Kagome run up the mountain to were the wolves were calling to her.

"Damn him." He growled. He started as if to run after her but stopped and stood, head to the ground. "Mine" he laughed to himself thinking of her last promise, "if you were mine you wouldn't run to him" he thought staring up at the mountain.

He fought the impulse to jump up the mountain and take Kouga out that very second.

"Run to him" he gritted his teeth in anguish, "run to the full-demon" he thought hating himself in that moment for being stupid enough to think that Kagome had accepted him as hers, half-demon and all. He had believed for a brief moment that she would be his, that being a half-demon didn't matter, that he was going to have something he knew he didn't deserve, but had wanted more than anything else in the world.

He walked into the forest cursing himself the whole way. He turned to look at the mountain one last time, hating her for playing with his heart and hating himself for not being worthy of her.

He looked away and ran back to his friends, the waning moon lighting his path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start as a wolf gently nudged her awake. "What is it" she whispered looking around. The wolf turned and looked sorrowfully at the girl in the middle of the floor.

"No…" she whispered jumping up and running to her side. She kneeled next to her and touched the girl's forehead. "She's cold and clammy" she whispered glancing around at the wolves crowded around her "build a fire now!" she yelled jumping up and running back to Kouga's bed, she pulled the heavy fur off the sleeping wolf demon and ran back to the girl.

"Wha-what?" Kouga rolled over.

Kagome threw the fur over the girl and ran to her bag. "She needs to eat something too" she whispered, fumbling through her bag. She pulled out a package of Ramen and looked at it sadly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she whispered sprinting back to the girl.

A fire roared next to her, basking the wolves and Kagome in a weary light. "Go" Kouga commanded the wolves as he stood next to Kagome.

Kagome made the ramen as the girl started to come around; she looked around the cave lazily as if in a dream.

"You need to eat something" Kagome whispered to the girl, "here" she offered bringing the food to the girl's lips. The girl slowly ate staring from Kagome to Kouga.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Kouga, he rescued you" she started waiting for the girl to speak.

"I'm Atsumi…" she whispered then passed out.

Kagome reached out a hand to the girl's wrist, "she's out. We need to let her sleep." She turned back to Kouga, "I need to stay with her…"

"Nonsense Kagome, you were able to get to her just fine this time, and you can still reach her" he whispered loudly, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed.

"Are you actually trying to help her or are you just trying to be with me?" she glared at him suspiciously.

"I just want to keep you safe and with me, Kagome" he answered blinking innocently.

He grabbed another fur and pulled it over the two of them. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him. Her body went rigid at his touch and he took no notice.

She buried her face in her hair trying to find the light sent of Inuyasha on her body, but smelling only the scent of Kouga.

She closed her eyes and prayed for the freedom of the dream she had found so puzzling before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok guys R&R let me know how it's going…the next chapter will have a ton more drama…hehehe, they're all my fav. people but I just love putting these guys in situations…ok review people. Thanks! Now I'm off to eat this big box of valentine's chocolate….


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Very fluffy, next chapter too…They're in _love_…ahhhh. Oh, yeah and we all agree Kagome was a bit _slow _last chapter, well she was a bit ooc, but I'm the author is my story and besides I need her to do that for future plot, plus I've seen her do MUCH dumber things on the show…k neway R&R guys!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes at the bright sun reflecting through the trees. He stood yawning and scratching as he looked around.

"Where the hell are Sango, Miroku, and Kirara?" he asked the little fox demon, the only person in sight.

"They went looking for Kagome" he sighed, "they want her back and we need her back to find the shards, Miroku said we'd be in the next village today and we should be coming up on that demon soon."

Inuyasha looked down at the child, "what wrong with you? Why are you making that face?"

Shippo had a concentrating sullen expression in his little eyes, "Inuyasha can we go find Kagome? I'm so hungry!" he whimpered holding his tiny stomach.

"Yeah let's go catch up to the rest of them and get Kagome back" he answered running toward the direction he had come from the night before, fox demon in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirara landed gently outside the wolf cave on the edge of the mountain.

"Do you think Kagome's inside?" Miroku asked looking around.

"She must be…" Sango replied walking cautiously up to the entrance. She peeked inside the cave looking into the grayness. She let out an audible gasp as her hand fell over her mouth.

"What is it San…" Miroku started to ask, but the two were interrupted by a large thud behind them and they wheeled around. Inuyasha stood arms crossed staring at the two.

"Well is she comin' or what?" he grumbled looking around.

"Miroku" Sango whispered pleading in her tone "whatever you do don't let Inuyasha in this cave" she finished, turning around to glance at the half-demon before entering the cave.

"Sango?" Miroku watched her enter, trying to understand.

"Well!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku who spun around.

"Well uh yes, Sango just went to get…yes…she's just…just wait out here." He answered turning to run into the cave to find out why Sango had given that warning and what exactly was going on. Miroku ran inside leaving Inuyasha standing in the sunlight with the fox demon and two-tail.

Shippo's stomach grumbled and Inuyasha glared down at him, "they're taking too damn long" he complained, being impatient as usual. He followed quickly to catch up to the others as he entered the cave.

"Kagome what's tak-" Inuyasha yelled stopping dead in his tracks.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Miroku? Sango?" she whispered.

Kagome was curled up with Kouga, her head buried under his chin and his arms wrapped around her. She pulled herself up closer to him scrunching up in the cold. "10 more minutes you guys…" she grumbled letting Kouga stay wrapped around her.

"Kagome…." Sango whispered over her sleeping friend, "get. up. now…" she demanded trying not to cause a scene.

Kagome turned over and sat up rubbing her eyes as she looked around. She looked up at her slayer friend who had a look of extreme worry on her face, "Sango, what's…" she yawned again waking up fully.

She looked at her friends face and slowly realized where she was. She grabbed Sango's hand, "is Inuyasha…" she turned around to look at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha stood at the cave entrance, exactly where she had prayed he would be, only now…

Kagome stopped and stared at the half-demon. His claws were clenched at his side, his eyes were hidden by his hair, and low growls emitted from his throat. She spun around realizing she was still in bed with Kouga, and looking back at her hanyou, knew what he must have thought.

"No…" she whispered softly as Inuyasha looked up at her, his eyes were brimming with hatred and jealousy.

"Kagome…" Kouga muttered waking up slowly "come back to bed" he said putting his hand on her back and rubbing her gently.

"Heavy sleeper" Miroku muttered under his breath. Sango shot him a dirty look.

Kagome jumped up at the feel of his touch, which now felt like daggers to her skin, and stood facing Inuyasha. "No…"she whispered again, silently pleading with her eyes for him to believe her.

Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes and turned around walking out of the cave.

"No! INUYAHSA!" Kagome screamed running toward the sunlight as fast as she could. "Inuyasha!" she screamed again as she shielded her eyes from the blinding sunlight. She ran down the mountain as fast as she could screaming his name.

She stopped near the clearing where the springs gurgled loudly, as if reminding her about their commitment to each other there the night before.

"I didn't do it" she started to cry. "Inuyasha I didn't do anything!" she sobbed quietly. "You're the one I chose Inuyasha, you're the one I love!" she screamed into the stillness around her. She looked around her in a panic. "Inuy-" she was cut off by a hand grabbing her wrist; she gasped turning to face Inuyasha.

"Don't lie to me" he growled, giving her a cold dark stare.

"I'm not lying to you" she whispered wiping tears from her eyes. "I made a stupid mistake, I shouldn't have shared a bed with him" she looked at the ground.

"Heh, shared a bed" he muttered, "Kagome, if you want to choose him do it and stop fucking around, I won't stop you and I won't fight."

"Choose him! Chose him? Inuyasha you're the one I chose…" she looked at the ground, "I said I was sorry…" she gasped looking up at him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha…"

"I can't even smell my Kagome anymore," he whispered pulling her close. He then let go, pushing her away "all I smell is Kouga on you" he finished looking heartbroken and murderous.

She stared at him before stomping away toward the hot spring. Inuyasha followed curious as to what she was doing. She walked to the edge of the water and fell in clothes and all.

She dunked her head under the water and scrubbed trying to take the feeling of Kouga off of her. She rubbed her clothes and pulled them off throwing them on the rocks. She scrubbed her skin until it became raw and slowly stood up facing Inuyasha.

"What! What are you…" he wheeled around throwing her his fire rat, "stop doing that" he muttered as his face burned with heat. She threw the fire rat around herself and inhaled the scent that lingered on it.

She ran to Inuyasha bursting in front of him and throwing herself into his arms. "Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered.

"I want to smell like you, and only you." She sighed pulling herself flush with his body.

"Oh Kagome" he sighed melting with her in the morning sunlight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Sango yelled looking around for her friend, "Kago…" she stopped as she stared at her two friends holding each other.

She sighed and smiled as she turned around to leave them alone and held out an arm as everyone else came stampeding down the hill, "they need a moment alone." She looked at them firmly, "but don't worry, they're fine" she smiled glancing back at them.

She looked at the ground her heart swelling with the thought of finding someone to love that much. She stood in silence for a moment then looked up to start up the hill.

Miroku's eyes meet hers as he stood silently in front of her. "May I walk you back my dear Sango?" Miroku asked gently offering her his arm. She looked away blushing slightly and took it and they walked back up the hill in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like that chapter. And the Sango and Miroku part…hmmm, we'll see were that goes, oh, and I've always love Inu, he's my man, but…suddenly I'm finding Miroku extremely attractive…is that odd? Hmmm, hentai houshi, or ass-kicking hanyou…I'll flip a coin, heads its inu, tails its inu, I'll just have to admire Miroku from a distance. Oh almost forgot. I am making a fansite! So far I think it's pretty awesome I have like this one page I love that has all these pictures of awkward and embarrassing moments on inu, and they are so funny, plus msg boards and things like that. I'm hoping it will do well, but more on that once I get closer to finishing it. Please R&R guys, I love hearing what you think of the story! Review review I love you all (smooches!)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry guys this is not a chapter this is just a note to let you know that on Friday my computer decided to hate me, Thursday night everything was peachy, I wake up Friday morning turn on this stupid laptop and nothing. Everything was erased. It looked like it was just bought. Everything from my pictures to my itunes…gone. So needless to say I only typed stuff on the computer I didn't write it anywhere else and apparently I'm too retarded to back anything up so yeah, all my writing is gone so it may take a few days before I can remember all the details again and recreate it, sorry about that. But thanks to all my readers and reviews and I hope you can bear with me through this crappy crisis, and in case your wondering…yes… I cried.

Thanks and sorry, Miko of Love


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me everyone. I've been trying to remember everything and every detail so something doesn't screw up later along the way. Oh, and Monday was my 1000 hit mark I now have over 1300 hits! Woot for me! And Kagome and Inuyasha. Those guys are alright. Now if your dying for the Sango / Miroku potion of the show your just gonna have to wait. They have one of those slow relationships, but it's so cute. OK enough blubbering. Chapter 9.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Kagome held Inuyasha as close to her body as she could. "I'm sorry" she whispered over and over again clutching her hanyou to her chest.

"I know" he sighed softy trying to pacify the sobs that racked Kagome's fragile body.

He knew how much it hurt when he had seen her with Kouga, but he had walked away. He didn't fight; he didn't yell. He knew he loved her enough that if Kouga was who she truly wanted he couldn't stand in her way, he wanted her to be happy, he knew he didn't deserve her anyway.

Kagome's body slowly stopped trembling and he looked down into her eyes that were still red, puffy, and wet with tears. She had never looked more beautiful to him in her whole life. It killed him to see her cry, but the fact that she was crying because she loved him….

She stood on her tip toes and leaned in to kiss the half-demon before her. He felt her warm lips, tasted the salt of her tears along them as they kissed deeply afraid to let go of one another.

"Wait" Inuyasha breathed pulling away from their passionate kiss.

Kagome stopped at looked at him, afraid he was going to accuse her of something again.

"Is this what you want?" he breathed heavily allowing himself to back away from Kagome. She looked at him puzzled. "I'm only a half-breed. I don't deserve you and I know that. I couldn't give you everything a full demon could, nor anything a full human could. People would ridicule us all our lives, and I don't want you to go through pain and hate for me." he looked up at her, waiting for her to agree.

She walked toward him and placed her fingers gently on his cheek. "I know how much pain you've suffered in your life. I want to be here for you. I love you. And I don't care what anyone says, let them talk. I'd go through hell and back just to stay by your side."

She leaned in and captured his lips with hers pulling him close to her again.

He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Kissing her passionately he walked into the edge of the forest. He kissed her lips and ears and pulled his fire rat away from her shoulder and draped kisses on her neck.

"Can you love me as a half-demon?" he asked again breathlessly.

"Yes…" she breathed gently entwining her fingers in his hair and letting then gently dance across his ears, emitting low purrs from her hanyou.

He felt complete with this girl, he felt his pain and anger at the world leave him as she played with his ears and grasped around his middle tighter with her legs. He stopped in a clearing, and lay Kagome down in the tall grass beneath him and leaned over her. "I love you Kagome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" "Kagome!"

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Hours had passed and the soft afternoon sunlight was breaking in through the forest canopy above her, basking her and Inuyasha in a light glow. She looked up at the bright green leaves and rays of sunshine around her and sighed. She looked down to see Inuyasha's head resting peacefully on her chest, his ears twitching every now an then as he gently breathed in and out.

"Kagome!"

She her someone call her name again, only closer this time.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Kagome!" Twitch.

She had heard it distinctly this time, and that voice only meant trouble. She gently leaned over and kissed her hanyou on the cheek waking him up, in the most loving way.

"Kagome…" he sighed as he leaned up and kissed her.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked up and growled low in his throat. She heard a quick trampling behind her as Inuyasha's growling grew more intense.

"Kago…DOG SHIT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY WOMAN!" Kouga bellowed as he grabbed Inuyasha off Kagome and threw him to the side. "Kagome! What did he do to you did he…"

"Kouga I'm _fine_…" she stressed trying to think of the quickest way to explain the situation.

Inuyasha jumped up from where he was thrown and lunged at Kouga.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed stopping him mid-flight to go pummeling toward the ground.

Kouga looked back at Kagome. "But Kagome your clothes…"

"They're at the spring." she cut him off while tying the fire rat up into a dress as she had done before. "Kouga, I don't know quite how to explain this to you but, sit boy" she added looking at the recovering half-demon, "but you're a great friend, and I truly care for you, sit boy, but not in that way and, sit boy, Inuyasha and I do care for each other, and I'm afraid, sit boy, that's the path I've chosen. Sit boy"

"Your choosing _him_! But Kagome you're _my_ woman! I decided…"

"Sit boy, I know Kouga, but I love him, I'm sorry." she finished quietly feeling bad for breaking someone's heart. They stood in silence for a moment before Kagome added another "sit boy."

"No Kagome" Kouga suddenly spoke defiance in his voice, "I'm not giving you up without a fight. I don't care what this mutt-breath wants he can't have you."

"Sit boy. Kouga this is what I want now go." she spoke sternly and pointed off in the distance. He stood an stared at her for a moment "Kouga GO!" she yelled as Inuyasha slowly started pulling himself up from the ground.

"Fine," he muttered as he realized the half-demon was fuming, and it looked like Kagome wasn't going to hold him back any longer, "but remember I'm not giving up without a fight" he yelled behind him as he disappeared in a whirlwind.

"Oh yes you are!" Inuyasha roared finally getting up and running after him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelling causing the half-demon to stop in his tracks. "Let him go" she said softly walking toward him.

"But that damn bast…"

"Inuyasha" she lowered her voice to her sit voice and stared him straight in the eye.

"Feh, whatever…" he mumbled and turned to walk with her. "And what was with all the "sits" you stupid wench?" he grumbled angrily as he remembered them talking while he lay trapped on the ground.

"Well I figured you'd be mad but you'd probably KILL him if you realized he saw me naked." she muttered under her breath. Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"HE SAW YOU WHAT?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hehehe I like that chapter. Ok well now I've decided I'm just gonna have to rewrite these I think I've given up hope of finding them in my computer so I think startingtomarrow I'm gonna update more often (math midterm on tom. that's why) plus once I get going it's easier to keep going sooo….read and review, I love my reviewers and as far as 1300 hits and 20 reviews, what the hell guys! Lazy…your all lazy…REVIEW…ok love you! Till tomarrow…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: here's the next chapter, it would have been up last night by the damn computer kept shutting off. And so I've decided this things is officially a piece of crap and 2500 bucks just ain't what it used to be apparently. Anyway, I decided I'm going to AX this year as I've never gone to anything and I think it will be awesome! I'm excited…now I just have to wait 4 months…also I just go finished watching ep. 126 and no matter how many time I watch it I just keep screaming at Inuyasha all the way through…random things like… "she doesn't ACTUALLY want you to go you!" and "she's DEAD! She was ALREADY DEAD, now go get Kagome!" and "SHE"S IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU ASS!" then at the end I'm screaming at him for being such a baka, then call him a mutt a couple times for good measure, but at the end of it all I have to feel bad for calling him a mutt then just add a "baka hanyou…" very angrily at the screen for good measure. Yeah. I'm watching it with (AS) so I haven't seen anything past ep 134, but I've seen those a couple times. And sometimes I do some yelling, yeah. OK had to vent…chapter 10.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"No more food?" Shippo whined burring himself in Kagome's backpack.

"No, knowing Kagome she probably gave most of it to that girl." Sango whispered looking at Atsumi lying in the middle of the cave.

"Oh, yes well, she's very lovely." Miroku complemented walking toward the girl. Sango jumped up and smacked him as hard as she could,

"Miroku she's UNCONCIOUS! You hentai!" she screamed as she smacked him again causing him to fall on top of Kagome's bag.

"What are you doing!" Kagome screamed as she saw he friends around her backpack clothing and toiletries strewn about.

"I'm still hungry!" whined Shippo jumping into Kagome's arms.

"We were looking for a morsel left in your bag, lady Kagome, but I'm afraid we've eaten it all." Miroku sighed getting up and pushing the big yellow backpack aside.

"Let's get going and I'll get us something to eat" Inuyasha sighed, handing Kagome her things.

Kagome spoke with Hakkaku and Ginta about Atsumi and how to help her in the days she would be gone. She knew the worst had passed but the girl still needed care, she told them to again apologize to Kouga for her, but that she would be back soon to check on he girl and hopefully Kouga would be able to accept this all by then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked silently all too full from the lunch Inuyasha had caught to do much talking. Shippo charged merrily ahead, while Miroku tried to convince Sango he never would have done anything to the girl while she was _unconscious. _Kirara slept in Kagome's bike basket while Kagome pushed it along Inuyasha walking beside her.

"Did you have anymore dreams about me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked smirking.

"No." she answered laughing at the _eyes_ he was now giving her.

She stopped laughing and thought to herself "well, no, actually I didn't have any dreams about you at all, maybe it was because you all woke me up so early" she looked around evilly at her friends walking around her, "or maybe because they were just dreams of um…well…denial…" she slowly admitted to herself looking up at Inuyasha.

It didn't matter anymore she had the real thing with her now, and dreams didn't seem important, but she was curious as to why they had stopped. "Maybe it was because I had spent the night in that cave? With Kouga? No. Maybe it was because Inuyasha and I had _finally_ admitted our...uh feelings that night? Maybe…" then she suddenly remembered something.

"Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly, slowly regretting the temper she was about to inflict on all within hearing range.

"Hmmm…" he grumbled toward her hearing a note in her voice he thought sounded a bit _too_ sweet.

"I have to check up on Atsumi at some point…" he looked at her as realization slowly crept into his eyes, "were going to have to back to the cave sometime…"

He looked blankly at her and she braced for it. "NO NO NO NO! I DON'T CARE IF HUMANS ARE HURT OR _DYING_ YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO THAT CAVE!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be so insensitive they need me there…" she started only to be cut of by another roar.

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! Inuyasha you can be such a jerk!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By late afternoon the next day, they reached the outskirts of a village that was amongst the wealthiest and beautiful they had ever seen. Each house was grander than the last lord's castle and the streets were littered with beautiful young women.

"My, my, my…" Miroku sighed under his breath, earning a cold glare from Sango. "Which fair maiden to propose to first?" he looked around gleefully, "the largest house with the most beautiful daughter…miss!" he stopped a young woman who was leaving her home, and she was indeed beautiful.

She had long flowing hair black as night, porcelain skin and two deep violet eyes that seemed instantly taken by the young monk.

"Excuse me miss will you do me the honor of …bearing my children?" Everyone turned away save for Sango expecting her to beat the tar out of him.

Sango turned and looked at him and swiped her hand about halfway through the air when she stopped abruptly. They all turned back around when they heard a noise other than a falling monk.

A giggle? A _giggle_? Kagome saw Sango's hand inches away from Miroku's head and looked up at her. Sango was wearing a look of panic and anger, but didn't strike. Inuyasha tapped her shoulder and pointed to the maiden Miroku was currently seducing. She was giggling, and looked almost happy? Everyone stood there dumbstruck for the flirtatious giggling to stop and for Miroku to stop caressing her hand.

"Oh, monk, you're too kind…" the girl smiled, "but perhaps you and your companions would stay the night at my home, I see you're traveling, you must be tired and hungry and I'm sure my father and sister's would love to meet you." she smiled sweetly.

"Sisters you say my dear lady? Well of course, we would be most grateful for your kindness and company." he cooed earning another giggle from the girl.

She took them back inside her house and showed them to each of their room's once again, putting the girl's and child in one room and the men in another. She showed them the grounds as darkness grew, basking the land in a soft amber glow.

Kagome looked up at the sky reminiscent of Inuyasha's eyes, and looked back at him; they hadn't spoken a word since their fight yesterday and had completely avoided each other's gaze, yet looking at the sky in that golden hue made Kagome long for the real thing.

As they walked through the garden and over the pond she walked slowly allowing herself to drop behind the group next to a still grumpy Inuyasha. He ignored her presence completely, being stubborn as always, and refusing to be the one to give in and acknowledge the other.

Kagome sighed; she had enough fighting and stubbornness for one day, especially after what had just happened between them, she thought it was a bit insensitive, yet at the same time, was a bit grateful for it, it meant they could take relationship to something more meaningful, yet still keep the original friendship that brought them together, intact. She didn't say a word as she moved closer to him, and without warning or hesitation slipped her hand into his.

He didn't acknowledge her movement or position except for squeezing her hand tighter and gently playing with her fingers in his. She sighed happily and looked over at him only to see his lips turned up into a content smile.

"Nothing will change, everything will be fine, this will work." she assured herself, yet looking at him, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind, and she suddenly wondered why the dreams had come back again last night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hah! I like ending you think everything peachy then BAM! Exactly…well now I hate to do this, but 25 reviews and over 1500 hits? Come on you've got to be kidding. Now, I have the next chapter typed, but I'm holding it ransom. Yes I said I'm holding my own paper ransom. So lets do…7 nice even number….not a measly 5 but im not demanding 10...7 reviews and you'll have the next chapter tom. I PROMISE. Plus with a whole Sat. to kill I might even post TWICE if we exceed that 7 so lets work on it ok? Ok love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ok, didn't exactly get 7 reviews, but oh well I guess. I have a few loyal fans out there that do like my story so I'm updating just for them. I'm feeling generous so I'll update tomorrow too. Why? Like I said I'm in a good mood. Oh, and the Sango/Miroku fans out there. This chapters for you. And the Inu/Kag fans? This one's for you too. Ok, I lost track of what chapter this is…someone let me know…and happy March everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter…uh…whatever number we're on…

They walked into a banquet hall to see an extravagant meal spread out before them. Food was piled high on platters in lavish displays, presenting every type of food imaginable. The long table was filled so that it only left small spaces around the table for them to sit and dine.

"How beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed walking briskly into the room. She looked over the setup commenting on the beauty and intoxicating smells, oblivious to the man seated at the head of the table and the three girls standing around him.

Miroku cleared his throat and Kagome looked up. He motioned to the man with his eyes and smiled at her weakly.

Her head snapped up and she started blushing profusely as she mumbled apologizes and bowing walked back into her group of friends.

"It's ok I'm hungry too" Shippo commented from his place below her.

"Come, please." the man spoke smiling brightly at the group.

They walked forward and he motioned for them to sit, and each person sat on a cushion and waited for him to speak.

"My name is Lord Osami and welcome to my home." he motioned to the three girls beside him as the girl that brought them there filed into the line in front of the others.

"These are my beautiful daughters. The first and eldest, who you met in the marketplace today is Akiyo." she bowed gracefully and looked up straight at Miroku blushing. Kagome heard a slight mumble of something from Sango who was seated beside her.

"This is my second eldest Mitsuko, and as you can tell quite a wonder in the kitchen." There were small whispers of amazement and praise from the group as they looked at the food before them.

"Thank you" she spoke quietly as she bowed.

"Well, the quickest way to a man's heart is through the stomach." Miroku commented smiling at the girl.

"I'll say" Inuyasha mumbled reaching for a fish, only to be stopped by a quick jab to the ribs by Kagome.

The lord smiled at Miroku's comment and agreed then turned back to his daughters, "My younger daughter, Nanako." As the daughter bowed Kagome noticed that the girls must only be a year or two younger than herself and each sister only seemed to be a year or so apart in ages.

As the girl slowly rose she stopped when her eyes hit Inuyasha, she then fully stood up but never took the quizzical look off her face.

"Everyone wonders about the damn ears." Inuyasha muttered to himself crossing his arms.

"And my youngest daughter, Kami" he motioned to a small girl that seemed to be only a few years older than Shippo.

After the introductions and a welcome speech, they turned to the food in front of them and began to eat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's ridiculous!" Sango giggled setting her cup down and picking up a rice ball.

"I know!" Kagome laughed as she popped cucumber slices in her mouth.

They sat at the table laughing and shoveling food into their mouths. Miroku sat at the end of the table followed by Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Miroku kept the two eldest sisters, Akiyo and Mitsuko, who were sitting across from Sango and Kagome, entertained most of the night with his suave words and flirtatious ways. Nanako, the younger, sat across from Inuyasha and Kami, the youngest, sat next to her across from Shippo.

"Why is she still staring at him?" Sango asked herself aloud.

"Huh?" Kagome responded, slurping up her udon noodles.

"She keeps staring at Inuyasha!" Sango whispered as she giggled uncontrollably.

Kagome looked to where Sango was pointing, to see Kami eating silently, yet never removing her eyes from the half-demon.

"Well…" Kagome, turned back to Sango, "it's either the ears or his eating habits."

They leaned forward and looked at Inuyasha. He had food in both hands and puffed out cheeks from a full mouth but just kept shoveling it in, causing bits and crumbs to go flying everywhere.

He suddenly stopped and turned toward the girls blinking innocently, "hrpt?" he asked, a noodle hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Kagome and Sango burst out laughing. Sango laughed so hard she fell backwards and literally rolled on the ground, tears of laughter rolling down her red cheeks.

They continued laughing, talking, eating, and enjoying each others company late into the evening.

"Well ladies, as the night is winding down perhaps you two would join me for a moonlit walk?" Miroku offered to the two eldest daughters who readily accepted.

They stood and walked out the door leaving it open behind them. As they stood Sango stopped laughing; watching them leave as they disappeared from the doorway Sango quietly whispered, "Miroku."

She stood up and walked to the entrance and swayed on the spot and fell into a lean against the doorway.

"I hate that stupid monk." she spoke quietly. She turned around and looked at the dinner party with tears in her eyes.

She looked around at the sadness on her friends faces and confusion on the two remaining sisters. They stood and excused themselves at that moment, wishing to retire to bed as their father had done an hour or so ago.

Sango watched them leave past her, then staggered over to a crying Kirara. "Kirara don't cry. Crying is for people who are weak." she said with bitterness in her tone as she wiped away tears from her cheeks.

"I'm gonna take her to bed" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, unable to hide the pity in her voice. She helped up Sango who just stared blankly ahead, "come on Shippo." Kagome called.

Shippo stood up quietly and followed Kagome and Sango, his eyes never leaving the floor. He followed the girls, Kirara following on his heels.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha spoke to the emptiness around him and stuffed another fish in his mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm fine Kagome" Sango giggled plopping down onto her futon.

"Are you sure your ok Sango?" Kagome asked, wondering about her friends sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm fine" she persisted, "go Kagome, go enjoy the rest of your night with _Inuyasha_…" she breathed his name sexily while giggling at Kagome.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kagome asked again, still wondering about her friends odd behavior.

After getting several reassurances from Sango, Kagome went back to the banquet hall looking for Inuyasha.

"How can you STILL be eating!" she cried taking a seat on the cushion next to him.

"Yeah, I'm full but it's SO good." he sighed picking up some shrimp but letting them fall back to the plate. "Uhhh" he groaned holding his bloated stomach, and leaned on the table.

"That's what you get for being selfish." she smiled and started rubbing her hanyou's tummy. "Did you notice how odd Sango's acting tonight?" Kagome asked looking over at the very stuffed half-demon.

"Yeah, she drank too much." he mumbled in a groan.

"What did you…" He shoved a cup under her nose. "Uhhh, it smells like sake." she pulled her face away and grabbed it from him and set it down on the table. "Maybe that's why she was so obvious about Miroku…"

"Feh, that stupid monk, wouldn't know anything…" he interrupted.

Kagome and Inuyasha, finally got up and started walking down the hallway, but stopped when they heard a wild giggling and sad mewing of a cat.

"Oh no" Kagome muttered sliding open the door.

Sango was laughing wildly while dancing to non-existent music, swinging Kirara around.

"Sango! Sango! Sango, give me the cat!" Kagome yelled ducking under Sango's arms and finally grabbing Kirara. "Sango, lay down…Sango…where's Shippo?"

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked around.

"Kagome?" she heard the tiny voice again.

"Shippo?" she walked around the room holding a dizzy neko-demon in her arms.

"Kagome?" came another small whimper from the corner.

Kagome squat down in from of her big yellow backpack and slowly lifted the flap. "Shippo?"

"Kagome!" he cried popping out of the bag.

"Shippo! What are you…"

"I didn't want to be her next dance partner." he winced looking at the now quietly seated Sango with a messy smirk on her face.

"What's wrong with Sango?" he asked quietly, holding on to Kagome, as Kirara mewed as if asking the same question.

"She's feeling…uh…sick" she answered, not sure how to explain the situation to a child. She put Shippo and Kirara to sleep on her bed and sat down next to Sango.

"Feeling calmer?" she asked, trying not to wake the other two.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked timidly as tears formed in her eyes.

"He's uh…" she couldn't bring herself to explain that Miroku was still out with those sisters, and had been gone for almost an hour, "he's um…"

"I saw him walk back to our room almost an hour ago." Inuyasha spoke for the first time from his perch in the doorway.

"I need to see him." Sango started climbing out of bed, but Kagome held her down.

"I'm sure he's asleep as you should be…"

"Yeah, I can hear him snoring" Inuyasha commented as his ears twitched.

Sango lay back down and with a final look at Kagome turned to her side and lay still. Kagome waited until she heard her friends breathing even out, and followed a scowling Inuyasha out the door.

"They're all asleep" she whispered quietly, "and thank you for what you did for Sango, but you know I don't approve of you lying," she gave him a playful shove.

"How did you know I was…"

"but that was what she needed to hear. It would break her heart if she knew he was still out there…she acts strong, but no matter how she tries, she can't deny the love she has for him." she walked out onto the porch and looked out.

In the moonlight she could see a large forest to the left of her, hills beyond that and in front of her, and the village and farmland to the right. They stood in the silence looking out over the expanse, in each others arms.

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha, and his arms wrapped tighter around her torso. She leaned her head to the side and rested it against his chest, she was happy they were no longer fighting, they were in a comfortable content place with one another.

He leaned close to her pulling her back closer to his chest, and taking advantage of the tilt of her head, gently let his lips just graze her neck. He then kissed her neck sweetly, nibbling here and there, as she sighed and moved her head a bit more to allow him further access to her.

She let her hand reach up and touch the side of his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She turned her head and let her fingers fall to the nape of his neck and pulled him close sending his lips crashing to hers.

The kissed passionate as he held her back close to his heart. She pulled away and opened her eyes dreamily, "Miroku."

Inuyasha pulled away a bit and stared at her. "What!" he glared at her.

She looked up at him innocently, and pointed past him, "Miroku."

Miroku was walking with a sister in each arm, laughing loudly with each sister giggling ridiculously and blushing like crazy. As they got closer Kagome spotted, Nanako, the third sister walking out to meet them. They all walked over talking with each other and loudly marched onto the porch.

"Shhhh!" Kagome hissed at them, "Miroku I need to speak with you…MIROKU NOW!" she added with demanding force as she saw it might be difficult to pry him away from the sisters.

Miroku excused himself, thanking Akiyo and Mitsuko for their company, and bade them goodnight, a bit reluctantly, and the two walked into the house still blushing.

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she thought all the blushing and giggling was becoming a bit much. She grabbed Miroku's hand and stomped off leaving a curious sister and a confused half-demon in their wake.

"How could you!" she hissed at him her hands sternly placed on her hips.

"Lady Kagome, I have no idea…"

"Sango has been worried sick, asking for you every five minutes, and being drunk and alone she probably would have liked you by her side instead of with those two sisters!" she finished exasperatedly.

"Sango asked for me?" he questioned almost shocked.

"Duh" she muttered to herself as she crossed her arms and leaned against the house, then realizing she pulled an Inuyasha, stood back up.

His eyes suddenly got big as if he'd missed something, "my dear Sango is intoxicated?" he almost chocked, "please take me to her."

"No. She's asleep." she sighed trying to imagine how her friend would take all this.

"Miroku just go to bed, and if she asks tomorrow, that's where you were all night." she whispered feeling guilty about having to lie to her friend to keep her safe.

Miroku nodded solemnly as if understanding her need to protect Sango. They walked silently back around the corner and she left him at the boys room.

She turned around to walk back outside, and once there, realized Inuyasha was gone. "That's odd" she mumbled stopping at the spot where she had left Inuyasha and Nanako. "Well I'm just going to bed, I'm tired. I'll find him in the morning" she told herself and walked noiselessly back to her room.

She walked into the room, the open door casting a glowing light into the room. She saw Sango sleeping on her side and Shippo and Kirara asleep at the foot of Kagome's bed. She tip toed in and slid into bed, listening to Sango's soft sighs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…Kagome!"

"Wha..what time is it?" she leaned up sleepily to stare at the shadow in the doorway.

"Probably a little after midnight" Inuyasha answered, "we need to talk."

She got up and walked over to him and she noticed his ears suddenly droop. She looked back at her motionless friends and walked out sliding the door shut behind her.

The door shut and Sango woke up hearing wood hitting wood. She sat up and looked at the room around her trying to focus on one thing. She stood up slowly only to fall to the bed again. She looked around sadly and got up again, leaning against the wall as she walked to the door.

"Where's everyone?" she asked aloud feeling suddenly very alone. "Uhhhh….I miss Miroku" she mumbled sliding the door open and almost tripping as she walked out of it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Kagome asked quietly, concerned for her hanyou who seemed to suddenly have dull eyes and lifeless ears. She touched his shoulder tenderly as if asking to be let in.

He looked up at her, a slight look of fear in his eyes. "Ka…Kagome…I …uh…" he stuttered as he stared at the floor avoiding her gaze. "Uh, never mind" he spoke quickly and ran out toward the forest.

She stood there in shocked silence, staring where he had just been, and wondered what on earth could have gone through that baka half-demon's head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango walked down the hallway, letting her hand slide along the wall for support.

"Lecherous monk…why does he need all those other women? I'll show him…" she mumbled drunkenly stopping at the boys door.

She slid the door open with a loud bang and leaned against the doorframe seductively holding the frame slightly above her, so her arm was slightly above her head, elongating her body and showing every curve.

"Miroku…" she whispered, a hint of lust in her voice.

"Wha..what? Sango? Oh Sango! You've finally come to my bed." he stated excitedly, yet added a yawn as he patted the empty bed space beside him.

She slowly walked in and slid the door closed behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Muhahaha….ok I can't leave you all hanging like this so I will update…probably twice tomorrow, I dunno I'm just in the mood for it you know? Oh, and if you want to ask any questions or anything like that just ask I'll do my best to answer them as long as it doesn't spoil the story, and I have the next few chapters written so those will be up soon. Wow, this was a long chapter! Sheesh, yeah the next one won't be as long, but it will bust just as peachy I promise. Now review. Review. Review. Please. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OK I was reading the last chapter and I noticed a boo boo. Ok, the one who stopped to look at Inuyasha was Nanako, the third daughter, she was also the one who was staring at Inuyasha during dinner, not Kami, yeah, you keep track of 15 different characters at once w/o messing up. Ok so Nanako was staring at Inu during dinner not Kami. Kami was probably just having a conversation about crayons with Shippo or something…I dunno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter…uh…12?…yeah…

(Note the edit msg above for last chapter.)

"Miroku you don't need all those women" she cooed as she walked slowly toward him, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and letting it fall delicately around her face. She sat down next to him and looked straight into his eyes. She leaned slowly into him, and Miroku suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

"My lovely Sango, I do care for you greatly, and even though I might be a _bit_ lecherous I cannot allow this to take place while you are in this state." he spoke solemnly as tears came to Sango's eyes.

"You…you…don't want me?" she spoke softly, realizing her rejection. She stood up and turned around.

"Sango, I care about you too much to…"

"Eeep!" she squeaked as Miroku reached up and rubbed her butt. She turned around and stared at him. No screams. No slaps.

He smiled, "well, that I _had_ to do my dear Sango, with your proposition and my having to turn it down, I had to do _something_…"

She stared at the ground and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "You do that to everyone! Why can't you realize I only get mad because I'm in love with you!" she screamed as she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Miroku sat in silence for a moment or two, before laying back down, he stared at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

"Sango" he whispered into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked towards the woods quietly calling for Inuyasha. After a while she gave up the search not wanting to venture too far into the woods alone at night, and getting a bit upset about the mud on her foot.

She walked back to her room, sliding in quietly trying not to wake the two demons at the foot of her bed or her best friend, asleep on the opposite side of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in front of Inuyasha, holding the complete jewel in her hand. He kissed her fiercely again as his hands roamed her body sliding his tongue across her neck and breathing gently in her ear.

"It's ours" he whispered, holding her close. She closed her eyes as the dog demon gently lapped at her neck and moved his hands to the edge of her shirt.

"Inuyasha" she breathed allowing him to touch her skin, and it set her soul on fire.

"Kagome, I want you somewhere safe, and I need to hold this for you, I don't want any demons coming after you" he told her pulling away, taking the jewel from her again. He looked at the destruction around him.

She nodded, yet suddenly felt so empty without the jewel in her grasp again. She started walking away from the bodies and blood behind her. She stepped over broken trees and wood planks, pieces of the village, and looked up toward the edge of the forest.

She stopped suddenly, realizing someone was standing in front of her. She could only just make out the shadow of a shape, yet it sent a chill through her fragile body.

She wanted to be safe and in Inuyasha's arms again, and at this thought, suddenly realized the half-demon had fallen behind while they walked from the battle sight.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered quietly, yet her voice faltered, as she reached behind her never taking her eyes of the shadow in front of her. "Inuya…"

She heard laughing behind her. A cold, dark, evil laugh that made her blood run cold, as she felt something push onto her hard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke to a small pressure on her stomach and big eyes looking back at her.

"Morning Shippo" she yawned picking the little kitsune up off her and hugging him tight. She looked over at Sango who was sound asleep, with Kirara curled up under her chin.

She got up and got ready, fixing the futon, and left the room, only to come back a few moments later with a large pitcher of water. She sat down and started coloring with Shippo until she heard a light rapping at the door. She slid the door open and allowed Miroku to walk inside.

"Good morning lady Kagome." he spoke silently so as not to wake Sango. "We're having breakfast outside this morning, if you wish to join us when Sango wakes." he said, looking lovingly at the woman sleeping before him.

"Thanks Miroku. Shippo, why don't you join them, and Sango and I will be out in a bit ok?" she offered to the two. Shippo agreed happily and followed the monk out.

Kagome sat down, and without the kitsune jumping about, was able to think, and she wondering about the meaning of her disturbing dream. The one she had the previous night had only been a repeat of the ones she had before, nothing too new, nothing too dangerous, but this one…she shivered in the warm room.

Who was the figure in the shadow, and why did that figure make her feel so upset? Why did Inuyasha feel so different, and who was laughing? Had Naraku retur…her thoughts were interrupted by a small coughing coming from the other side of the room.

She picked up a cup of cold water and walked over, offering it to her friend. Sango sat up and looked around groggily at all the shapes around her as she took the cup from her friend's hand.

She drank and let the cool water calm her parched throat, and looked around again. "Kagome?" she asked trying to focus on the moving mass in front of her. "Where's Kirara?" she asked, then she noticed a small blob moving on the floor next to her. "Oh" she said simply as Kirara came into view.

"Feeling better?" Kagome asked, rummaging through her bag.

"I think I made a fool of myself." Sango whispered guiltily staring over the brim of her cup.

"No everything was fine" Kagome reassured her friend as she moved behind her, and started brushing Sango's hair.

"I…I went to Miroku's room last night…" she spoke quietly, bringing the water back up to her lips as she waited for her friend's response.

Kagome stopped and put the brush down, "if that perverted monk laid one hand…"

"He rejected me." Sango cut her off in a quiet voice.

Kagome stood up and stared stupidly at her friend, "He what?"

"He said no, I offered, and he said no." she looked up at Kagome with a saddened look on her face.

"I can't believe I did that." she continued as tears fell.

"Oh Sango," Kagome hugged her friend, "he just wanted it to be special, he wants it to be when you know your in love, like me and Inuya…"

"Kagome!" Sango's head snapped up and her now tearless eyes grew wide, "you…you didn't!"

Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth and she blushed as she looked away. "But Sango, didn't you see us together, outside Kouga's…" she stammered trying to figure out a why to make it look like it wasn't a big secret.

"No I saw you hug each other. I didn't know it was so…serious…" she looked back at Kagome a little fearfully, tempted to ask the question that was burning in her head, but she bit her tongue.

She smile at Kagome, "well I guess now you CAN worry about being in love with Inuyasha" Sango grinned, referring to their past conversation.

The girls then got ready and joined the group outside. The boys had already set up a pick nick like breakfast at the edge of the forest.

"Kagome we have eggs!" Shippo exclaimed jumping into her arms.

"Hey Sango, how's your head?" Inuyasha asked smirking at the demon slayer.

"Sit boy! I love eggs Shippo lets go eat." she had overheard Inuyasha rude remark, and sauntered over to the blanket, clearly upset, and sat down.

Miroku moved quietly behind Sango, "Sango do you think you and I could ta…"

"Kagome! Can you serve me eggs too!" Sango yelled over to her, cutting him off.

Kagome glanced up at a very red Sango, who stiffly sat down beside her. "You can't avoid him forever" Kagome giggled handing the girl an orange. Sango only sighed.

"Kagome can we talk?" Inuyasha asked brushing dirt off of him.

"Sit boy." she said nonchalantly taking the half of orange Sango offered her. Kagome then explained what happened to a very confused looking Sango and Miroku, not forgetting to mention that she had stepped in a mud puddle while searching for him last night.

"Listen wench, we need to ta…"

"Sit boy."

"You can't avoid him forever, Kagome" Sango reminded her, smiling to herself at the irony.

"Yes, but if I say _SIT_ enough, _he'll_ avoid _me_" she answered smiling back, as Inuyasha went crashing to the ground again.

They continued eating breakfast and Kagome suddenly wondered why it was so quiet. "Where's Inuya…" she saw Miroku's eyes quickly dart behind her then back at her. "SI-" she started, but was roughly picked up by the strong half-demon.

"You can't sit me now wench, or you'll go crashing to the ground too." he growled in her ear as he held her. She crossed her arms and glared at him as he cradled her. "Now, we need to talk." he spoke softly and sweetly, "we'll be right back guys." he turned and ran off with Kagome into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried trying to wriggle out of the half demon's grip.

"Please just listen" he now spoke quietly setting her down in a clearing. She was about to yell, when she saw the look on his face, and he didn't look particularly happy.

"Kagome, you know that I care for you…" he continued on but Kagome was suddenly lost in her thoughts.

"'_I care for you' since when did he stop loving me and start 'caring' for me again." _She tried to turn her attention back to what he was saying.

"…so we walked together…."

"_walking…he ran away and left me, to go walking, no he said we, WE? Who did he walk with…Kikyo? He's doing this to me again because of KIKYO?" _

"…then she kissed me but I…"

"_She kissed him again, she's reminding him of his promise to go to hell with her, he's going to leave me here alone…" _

"…then she said she'd bear my children…"

"_Kikyo wants to bear his childr…wait what?" _

"What?" she said aloud blinking stupidly.

"Yeah, that's what I said, but I swear it meant nothing."

"What?" Kagome just repeated not knowing what on earth he was talking about.

"Whadda ya mean what? Kagome are you listening?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"Um…yes?…no." she looked at the ground, "sorry but I was thinking about Kikyo and…"

"Stop thinking about Kikyo" he muttered pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed. "I'm sorry" she mumbled as she lightly fingered the ends on his hair that lay in front of her.

"I'm sorry too." he sighed kissing the top of her head.

"I love…wait…then who kissed you?" Kagome suddenly jerked away from him.

"Ughh, I gotta go through it again?" he looked sadly at the ground.

"Look, your not in trouble, and it won't be bad just tell me the truth." she spoke cautiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

Kagome stomped off dragging Miroku around the corner.

"She looks upset" Nanako spoke quietly looking up at Inuyasha.

"Feh, he's always getting into trouble." he crossed his arms and closed his eyes leaning against a wall.

"Oh…Inuyasha? Would you walk me to my room? It's getting late."

He opened one eye and looked at her. He knew Kagome would only get mad if he was rude so he grudgingly agreed, only when he got there, he realized that perhaps she didn't just want an escort.

"Inuyasha would you like to come inside?" Nanako asked the half-demon quietly.

"Feh, and why the hell would I do that?" he mumbled trying to be polite like Kagome had told him a million times.

"Well, I know my sister's enjoyed their time with Miroku, and I know, my father wishes us to marry strong, capable men." she sighed looking up at him with sparkles in her eyes.

"Huh?" he grumbled, getting that is-your-brain-broken-or-something look on his face.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried flinging her arms around him and kissing him passionately.

"What the hell do you think your doing wench!" he cried pulling away and trying to pull her off of him.

"But Inuyasha! I want to bear your children." she hung on tight.

"I already have someone for that, wench! Get off!" he pried her off and dropped her on her bed and stormed out of the room, grumbling, leaving a crying girl behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But I swear it didn't mean anything!" he grabbed her hands and held them to his chest.

"Oh, Inuyasha I know, is that all you were scared of?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I was afraid you'd think I was pulling a Miroku or something."

She smiled at him, "No. No one can pull a Miroku, but Miroku. It's fine puppy."

"Puppy?" he looked up at her as his ears twitched. She just giggled at him. "Listen wench no one calls me Pupp…"

"Wait…Inuyasha you made her cry? That's so insensitive!" she crossed her arms.

"I said NO ONE CALLS ME PUP…"

"SIT BOY! How could you be so mean? She likes you and you reject her in the worst possible way and make her cry? You could have let her down easy…told her something nice instead of telling her that you have someone else to…wait." she gasped quietly and slowly uncrossed her arms.

Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground and glared daggers at her.

"Inu…Inuyasha, you told her you want me to…to…" she looked up at him with softly glowing eyes.

He stopped glaring at her and felt a heat wash over his face. "I uh…uhh..." he choked, and looked up at the angel before him. He found his voice, and spoke very cautiously, "I would…if you… love a half-demon…but I uh…love you…have children…" he stopped realizing he was only speaking in broken words. He tensed and looked at the ground.

"Someday." she whispered walking toward him with brilliant unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you as a half-demon Inuyasha, and I'll love you no matter what, nothing and no one can take that from me."

He kissed the end of her nose and pulled her close to him, pressing his body against hers and inhaling her soft scent.

They stood holding each other lost in their world, until Inuyasha suddenly felt tense, and looked up, sniffing the air.

Kagome's body went stiff in his arms, and he looked at her solemnly. "Do you sense…"

"Naraku" she whispered, looking off into the distance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Geez! This is even longer than my last one! Your all so lucky. Well since this one is SO long I won't update again tonight, but I will tom. after that we'll see. Oh, and I finished my crappy little fansite if anyone wants to see it it's mikooflove . bravehost . com only without the spaces. Yeah so go post! And review. Seriously I've been stuck inside all Saturday typing this 20 page monster for you people. You can at least let me know if you appreciate it. And to all the people that are constant reviewers, keep it up I love you, I think I'm gonna make some shout outs soon, so yep. Ok REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok here you go and **congrats to ****PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m**** this chapter is dedicated to you **woot! (throws confetti!) you're an avid reviewer and always have something to say about the chapter! Thanks for your reviews, insight, and undying love for moi. For all you other people. Review review…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Inuyasha came bolting out of the woods, the speed of his run causing the wind to whip behind them, blowing leaves around him and the raven haired girl that clung to his back.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed hurling her large boomerang at a beautiful red eyed youkai.

Kagura smirked easily avoiding it and countered with a loud "Dance of Blades!" and a flick of her fan. Inuyasha ran to block Sango, Miroku, and a now enlarged Kirara, but he arrived a second late as Miroku was thrown back. Sango quickly ran to his side as Inuyasha slammed Tetsusaiga to the ground yelling "Wind Scar!" Kagura countered and protected herself with a quick "Dance of the Dragon!" while Inuyasha ran toward her in a blind rage as Kagome jumped in front of a running kitsune and steadied her arrow, "Go!" she cried letting the arrow fly.

As she lowered her arm she felt someone grab it tight and pull, she turned and met eyes with Kohaku; his eyes were faded and face set as stone. "Wha…What are you…" she stuttered, not sure how to react to the force of Sango's younger brother. "Kohaku please…" she tried to reason with him as he dragged her toward a floating feather.

"Naraku wants you." he said simply in a cold emotionless voice, as he tightened his grip on her arm.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed seeing no other way out of her predicament. She looked over to the battle to see Inuyasha battling with Kagura, Kirara doing what she could while Sango huddled over a unconscious Miroku, and the fox demon was no where in sight.

In the moment she had turned to take in the situation, she had been take far, Kohaku was already pulling her onto the feather, his cold hands keeping a strong unmoving hold on her, chilling her to the bone and making her feel deeply guilty for no apparent reason.

"Because he's Sango's baby brother" thought to herself looking at the boy before her. In that instant she realized how much he actually looked like Souta, and a wave of sadness and guilt washed over her. She missed her brother, but she still had him, she couldn't fathom how Sango must feel every time she saw him; his cold, empty, sullen eyes, that lacked all recognition or acknowledgement of the young woman that often stood before him.

Sango's brother or not, she needed to get out of there and she needed to get out _now_. She turned to look at Sango, and feeling that familiar wave of guilt, hesitated to call out to her. Kagura was still occupying the half-demon and neko youkai, and she felt a sinking feeling realizing that that was only a diversion. And it was working.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed again, pushing herself up to the side of the feather, attempting and assessing that if necessary, how far she would be falling. "_INUYASH_--" she was suddenly silenced completely by a cold hand wrapping around her throat.

She turned her eyes slowly to see a slightly agitated looking boy. His grip tightened as she clawed desperately at his hands, praying for the air that now failed to fill her lungs.

"STOP" he said in a forced voice, as if he had no emotion, yet was pushed to the extent where it may be necessary to have one.

She lowered her eyes and allowed her arms to fall to the side limply, surrendering to the cold grip on her neck. He dropped her back to the feather, and Kagome coughed not even realizing he had been holding her up.

She stayed silent but moved slowly to the edge of the feather, praying for _anyone_ to notice her momentary absence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku slowly sat up sucking in air in rasps and coughing harshly, yet earning an excited yip form Sango who suddenly threw her arms around the monk.

"Sango…wha…" he coughed looking around him as the past events of the battle came back to him. "Come Sango!" he yelling jumping up and running toward Inuyasha, "we have to help Inuyasha!" the two ran toward the blurs of wind and metal, each pulling upon their own weapon as they charged behind Inuyasha.

She threw the Hiraikotsu at the demon again watching it fly past her, by her feather, and back to her hands. Sango barely grasped the boomerang as she suddenly felt numb and fell to her knees.

"Sango! Get up what the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha bellowed running past her and blocking and attack that was sent her way. "Sango WHAT THE HELL IS THE MAT-"

"Kohaku." she whispered, where only the half-demon could hear her in the battle and the rest had to follow her outstretched finger to see what she was referring to. "Kohaku…he's…"

"HE'S GOT KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared running toward the feather only to be hit by one of Kagura's attacks.

"You pathetic half-breed, if I didn't think I could kill you where you stand, I would have left when we first laid our hands on her. But from the looks of it…" she smirked as Inuyasha leaned on his sword to support himself as he stood bleeding from the last attack.

"Sango please…" he asked in a voice completely foreign to the monk and slayer, he sounded as if he was asking, almost pleading for their help.

Sango regained her composure and stared determinedly at the feather. "I know it's you Kohaku, but you have my best friend, and in this state you are not my brother and I have to do what I can to save her." she told herself with new resolution.

As Kagura and Inuyasha started fighting again she took the moment to sneak away, following Kagura's example and allowing the boys to cause a diversion for her. She would have to face Kohaku alone, for Kagome's sake.

"Kirara!" she yelled, looking up into the sky. As if on feeling alone she had called the cat, it swooped out of nowhere picking her up and taking her to her intended destination. She circled below the suspended feather rising higher with each rotation.

As Kagome had finally moved to the side without incurring Kohaku's wrath, or lack thereof, she saw the demon slayer and demon making their way toward her, "please be ok Sango" she pleaded silently, praying this confrontation would leave her friend emotionally unwounded.

"Kagome!" she called up to her friend as she spotted wisps of dark hair whipping over the edge of the feather.

Kagome moved as slowly as she could toward over the edge, and pushed off with her foot, praying the neko was still beneath her. As she fell over the edge she felt something jerk her back grabbing her ankle as she fell forward to freedom.

"Sango!" she screamed thrashing with all her might against the cold strangle he held on her leg. She kicked and screamed, but only felt herself getting further from the side. She thrashed against him hard, and the midst of it all wondered how he was so strong… "of course" she mentally kicked herself in the middle of her fight, "the shard."

"Kagome!"

She looked down only to see Sango directly beneath her, the situation was getting more and more dangerous by the minute, they were there to catch her and it was now or never. She kicked and thrashed with everything in her, and finally was able to kick Kohaku in the chest, _hard_, sending him reeling backwards and her over the edge.

She landed with a soft "oomph" on the back of Kirara, and quickly sat up, situating herself close to Sango.

Kohaku looked at them calmly, "would you hurt your brother to save your friend?" he asked almost feigning hurt, but not enough emotion was able to come through those steel gray eyes.

"It's only Naraku speaking through him, trying to hurt me" she assured Kagome, urging Kirara on. Sango looked back and gave Kohaku only the briefest look, but Kagome could see all the pain and anger in that instant. They rose higher until they heard a scream that sent Sango's blood cold.

"SISTER!"

Sango whipped around to stare at the boy still residing in the demon's feather.

"Sister! Please!" Kohaku screamed, his eyes suddenly a very vibrant brown.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered as if hoping was too much to ask.

Kagome stared at the boy below her, he indeed had changed, his cold demeanor was replaced with confusion and fear, his now vibrant eyes betrayed those emotions, while his face was suddenly contorted in real fear and confusion, not the stone mask of Naraku's servant.

Kagome turned and glanced at the battle still happening behind them, Inuyasha seemed to be holding up, but she didn't want to think about how long their luck would hold…but if Kagura didn't have Kagome or Kohaku…

She turned back to the boy not sure if she could trust this new change and one glance at Sango told her the same thing. Sango looked torn, as if she wanted to leave, but in the same instant jump down to him.

Kagome put her hand on her friends shoulder "get him" she demanded, helping Sango with her decision whether she wanted the help or not.

"But Kagome he hurt-"

"Get him" she repeated, looking back down at the scared helpless boy. "I think he's your brother again, Sango, get him!" she answered believing every word she spoke.

In a second Sango had Kirara back down to the feather, had snatched Kohaku right off and pulled him onto Kirara to be seated right in front of her.

The took off toward the edge of the forest near Inuyasha and Miroku, hoping to show Kagura they had what she needed, and she couldn't defeat them, they wouldn't allow it.

Kagome jumped off the two tail, wincing as she went at the now obvious injury to her ankle. Ignoring it, she make her way closer to the fight pulling a bow and arrow as Sango ran past her.

"Kagura, get away from him!" Kagome screamed at the wind demon, who was closing in on Inuyasha, as Miroku stood back unable to do anything at the time.

"Ahhh, the miko, well, well ,well…how did you-" she stopped abruptly as her red eyes met Kohaku who stood behind them all, his eyes down and countenance grim. "Kohaku you little-"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed hurling the weapon at the demon with newfound will and determination. It missed but only slightly, distracting her for only a moment, while Inuyasha took this moment to produce a wind scar, sending a bright yellow light across the field. When the flash and rumbling had gone, they looked up to see a very angered demon flying away on a white feather.

"Naraku, will not be happy about this…and how was that boy able to break his spell?" she muttered to herself, moving silently away on the wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok there will be another chapter tonight. So please review and let me know if you like it or not, and by the way I already know my battle scene sucks, I couldn't write a good battle scene if my life depended on it so yeah….review review. Domo!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Sango!" Miroku cried running to the demon slayer's side in an instant. "I'm so glad your alright…and lady Kagome!" he called running to her as well.

She looked past him to Inuyasha, he looked at her, fear at first, expecting to see her injured, or not see her at all. She smiled at him and he smiled back, relief and happiness showing through it for only a second, until it tuned into a smirk.

"Kagome!" she turned to see Shippo running at her from behind Kohaku, and he jumped on her, causing her to take a step back, onto the injured ankle. She tried to ignore it, she didn't want Shippo to see her in pain,

"Hey Shippo. Where did you run off to?" she jokingly accused him.

"Awww Kagome, I'm just a little guy" he answered looking down sheepishly.

She set him down, then quickly sat down, not wanting everyone to see her hopping everywhere, "Kagome the weak one, the one who always needs protection, the one who always get hurt…" she muttered to herself, wishing just once she could come out uninjured and unscathed showing to everyone she could do battle too, if need be.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison, as they saw her fall to the ground.

"Kagome are you ok what happened?" Sango asked holding onto her shoulder.

"It's nothing, it's my ankle. I'll be fine." she responded as she attempted to get up only to have Miroku push her stomach back down.

"Stay still" he commanded and he pulled down her sock to reveal a very red swollen ankle. He started tending to it as Sango went to stand with a still very confused looking Kohaku.

"Sango I don't think-" Shippo was cut off by a stern look from Sango that simply let him know to shut his mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha came trudging over, breathing heavily as he sat near her head.

"Her ankle, she should be fine" Miroku spoke from somewhere near her feet.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead protectively, much to a look of shock from the others and walked toward the closest boulder, glaring at a everyone almost daring them to say something. Inuyasha leaned back and closed him eyes, while Sango sat with Kohaku, beside a curled up kitten and hesitant kitsune.

"Why Kagome, I've never realized how very smooth your skin is." Miroku stated running his hands along her ankle and calf.

"Cut it out you lecherous mo-" but she was cut off by a quiet growl behind her.

She turned as much as she could to see; and the sight of a very pissed off half-demon met her eyes. "Inuyasha" she spoke sternly as if to tell him, "he always gonna be this way so stop." He only looked at her, then back to the monk, who was still attending to the limb.

"It seems to be only a sprained ankle" he spoke solemnly pretending he hadn't heard the growls from Inuyasha. He rubbed on some herbs Kagome always had with her for injuries, and gently massaged it onto her skin, working slowly and delicately, not wanting to hurt her further. He stopped suddenly when a louder more guttural growl came from very close by.

He looked up and saw Inuyasha squatting by her head, giving him a look that could kill. Miroku laughed nervously, "Inuyasha I assure my intentions are merely to help the injured girl." he finished quietly looking him straight in the eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not moving" he retorted childishly and stayed in that position until her ankle was completely wrapped and socks back up.

Miroku walked toward the demon slayer, and left Inuyasha guarding over Kagome.

"Inuyasha, he's always that way he doesn't mean anything by it" she reassured him, as he held her close to him.

"I know…sorry" he muttered the last word quietly, as she smiled at him.

"My Inuyasha, apologizing, it's defiantly a -"

"Oi, wench if you finish that sentence…"

She giggled and he raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, "thank you for being understanding" she spoke quietly as she tried to get up.

"No you don't!" he cried picking her up, cradling her, and letting her ankles dangle carefully over his arm. They walked over to the group, Kagome still perched in his arms.

"How are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked only to be followed by a quick and concerned "Kagome are you ok?" from a very upset looking Shippo.

"I'm fine guys don't worry about it" she assured them, sliding from Inuyasha.

"Well we'll still have to go back to Kaede's for a few days to let her rest." Miroku responded, and they all hesitated waiting for Inuyasha to start yelling about it.

"Yeah, I know lets get going." Everyone stiffened and looked at each other in shock, save Kohaku who still didn't know what was going on and Kirara, who just stopped purring.

"Whadda ya'll staring at? Let's go!" he replied grumpily looking at their agape mouths.

"Uhh, no… 'we have to get the jewel shards' or 'I'm not stopping for you weak humans'" Miroku asked mimicking Inuyasha, "I do believe Inuyasha has reached a turning point" he spoke solemnly to the others, "he is caring now that he has _finally_ admitted his love to Kago-" he was stopped short with a quick punch to the top of the head by a pissed off half demon.

"You told Miroku what I said?" he wheeled on Kagome.

She stood on one foot giggling nervously, "uh, ha ha, see, I uh, sorta told Sango…"

"Sango! Why would you tell that letch anything?" he asked yelling at her now.

"Oh Inuyasha I thought it was sweet" she giggled girlishly, "plus it's not as if it wasn't obvious to everyone already" she finished nonchalantly waving her hand as if brushing it off.

After a few minutes of Inuyasha yelling and everyone trying to tell him it was blatantly obvious even before they were together, he finally gave up. Everyone gathering their belongings, and thanking the girls and their father, left the village.

They had tried to make good time, by switching between walking and riding Kirara, but Kagome never moved from her place on Inuyasha's back. After a while Inuyasha gave up, explaining he was going ahead with Kagome, and he'd meet them at Kaede's when they arrived.

He sped through he woods running as smoothly as he could to keep Kagome comfortable and free from pain. He landed with a small skid outside the village after a few hour of them running at top speed. He tuned his head to look at the girl on his back, only to see her hair messy and her grinning madly.

"That's always so much fun!" she squealed holding tight around his neck.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" he laughed, and started walking silently to Kaede's hut.

The sun had just gone down and it was starting to get dark as they walked inside to see a fire roaring and on old woman bent over a large pot.

"Lady Kaede!" Kagome chirped happily, glad to see the old miko.

"Ah, Kagome, are ye alright?" she asked taking notice of her limp, and bandages around her leg.

"Just a sprained ankle, it should be fine" she answered smiling sweetly.

"Aye child, have ye some dinner." she offered to the two handing them bowls of stew. "Where are the demon slayer and monk?" ask asked looking toward the door as if they were to walk in any moment.

"Feh, they're too damn slow" Inuyasha griped eating the hot stew.

"Inuyasha" Kagome scolded before turning to the priestess. "They had to go a bit slower than us, they…they have Kohaku" she finished quietly, looking down into her bowl.

"Ah, the youngest demon slayer returns" the woman spoke quietly gazing into the fire. "I will prepare a place for him, as well as gather some herbs I have stored to help with your ankle." she spoke solemnly as she tuned to walk out the door.

"But Kaede, it's already dark, my ankle will be fine and they probably won't arrive tonight" she offered trying to save the old woman the trouble.

"Aye child, I am aware of the time, but he will still need a place to rest when he arrives be it tonight or tomorrow, and that ankle needs tending." she answered walking out of her doorway.

They sat in silence eating and staring into the fire.

"I feel so bad for Sango." Kagome finally whispered breaking the silence.

Inuyasha looked up at her setting his empty bowl aside. "I know" he sighed crawling toward her, "so do I" he admitted pulling her into his arms.

"Inuyasha…would you mind if…only for tonight…I just want to…" she stopped and looked up at him with big sad eyes. "Can I go back home? Just for tonight? I just want to see my brother." she finished calmly though tears were falling from her eyes.

He kissed her cheeks where her tears had fallen and looked at her, "since when did you start asking me if you can go?" he asked her somewhat suspiciously.

"I just… I don't…"

"Yeah, go see the little mutt." he muttered kissing her forehead, "come on."

He picked up her bag, and picked her up, carrying her in his arms, they explained to Kaede and continued to the well. He looked around the area and jumped in, sending a blue light around him and the girl in his arms.

"Mom? Souta?…Gramps?" she called as Inuyasha carried her through the kitchen and up the stairs.

He dropped her bag by her desk and dropped her on the bed. The bed bounced from the force, bobbing her up and down as she giggled. She slowly slid off, ignoring protests form Inuyasha and hopped to her doorway.

"Mom? Souta?" she asked again waiting for a reply.

"Your mom's asleep." he answered her, his ears twitching toward the hallway, and your brother…has those funny things in his ears, when he plays those vid-e-o games" he finished walking down her hallway.

He stopped at a door with light shining from beneath it and opened it to find a chip bag and soda can laden floor and a very intense looking Souta sitting in the middle of it. He had headphones on and was gripping a controller tightly in his hands, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, and muttered "faster, faster" every couple seconds or so.

Inuyasha just laughed as a hobbling Kagome came up behind him. "Souta?" she called down to the boy in front of her.

"He can't hear you because of those funny black things on his ears" Inuyasha responded as if explaining the most simple thing.

"I _know_" she said exasperatedly, "but were standing practically right in _front_ of him."

Inuyasha walked over and pulled the devise off a surprised boy's head. "Oi, runt, you gonna ignore us all day? If we were a youkai you'd be dead by now."

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled jumping up to hug the giant form in front of him. "Kagome, what wrong?" he asked turning to his sister.

"Nothing Souta" she cried tears running down her cheeks from the sight of him. She held her arms open to him and he hugged her tight as she cried in his arms. She finally let go and russled his hair as she stood up straight.

"Kagome are you sure your ok?" Souta asked again staring up at his older sister.

"Yeah I'm-"

"She's fine, it's just those stupid girl emotions. Feh whatever" Inuyasha cut her off as he crossed his arms, and walked away.

Kagome just smiled at Souta. "Sit boy."

After Inuyasha had recovered, he had made himself perfectly comfortable in the Goshinboku outside, while Kagome stayed in to spend time with Souta. After hours had passed he decided he didn't want to wait around any longer, Kagome was hurt, she'd recover here, and he didn't particularly want to wait with her with all those pestering, and at times _painful_, noises and smells.

"Kagome?" he called quietly through the house.

She had not been in bed and he knew it was late, she was probably still with the runt. He made his way down the hall silently, never making a sound lest he would wake someone, and slowly opened the boys bedroom door. He found Souta in front of his TV screen, controller still in hand, playing another game, headphones still on his head. Inuyasha just waved him arms to get Souta's attention.

"Hey Inuyasha" he whispered taking a swig of coke.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked the kid just as quietly, and saw where the boy pointed his finger to across the room.

Kagome lay on the end of his bed, she was on her stomach with her arms draping over the sides. Her head was tilted to the side showing her pink cheeks and long eyelashes that gently fluttered as she slept. Her hair fell in small pieces over her face, not enough to hide her beauty, but only to accentuate it; the rest of it flowed behind her in a pool of ink over her shoulders and topped over the edge, leaving a curtain of black along the blanket. He felt his heart stop for a moment, and realized just how beautiful she was, her soft skin that he could almost feel in his memory, her large brown eyes, that when open, always sparkled just for him, that soft, touchable hair with a scent that made him weak.

"Inuyasha?" Souta asked for the forth time, "could you stop looking at my sister like that? It's freaking me out." he complained taking another sip from the can.

Inuyasha only laughed and walked over to her, delicately brushing the bangs from her face. "You should be sleeping soon too runt" he told Souta as he slowly picked up the sleeping girl.

He only nodded at Inuyasha while he took his sister out of his room and into the darkened hall.

Inuyasha cradled the soft bundle in his arms almost rocking her as he finally entered her bedroom, and after pushing the door open with his foot, slowly laid the girl onto her bed. He pulled the covers out from under her and covered her to make sure she would be warm all night. He leaned by the bed and kissed her cheek softly and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Kagome." Kissing her once more and made to stand up only to find she had unknowingly held onto his haori, delicately grasping it, as she made a soft whining noise in her sleep.

"She doesn't want me to leave, whether she realizes it or not she doesn't want me to go" he thought, suddenly thankful to have the girl before him. The girl that accepted him and loved him for who he was; she didn't pity him, she didn't think he was half-breed, lower than herself, she didn't even want him to become human. She honestly loved him for who he was, he didn't know what he had done to deserve it, in all honesty he knew he didn't, but he crawled up next to her, and kissed her on the nose. "For tonight Kagome, no one to bother us, no monk with his insinuations, no whining kitsune, and no demons, tonight it's only you and me, together" he spoke softly in her ear.

She turned in her sleep and cuddled up to the warm body next to her. "I love you Inuyasha" she murmured, as she tucked her head under his chin and fell back asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well there you go as promised. And over 3000 hits, woot for me! Please don't forget to review, and have a good night I guess, hopefully I'll update some time in the middle of this week. So go review review review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: You're all lucky I'm in a state to write today…last night being St. Patty's and all…and just a quick definition, for those of you who were wondering what insinuate means its basically like a subtle suggestion. So, for example, when Miroku insinuates something, he's insinuating (subtly suggesting) that something else is going on, and knowing Miroku it's probably sexual…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

They walked along in silence except for a small cough Sango gave whenever Miroku got too close. The danger of the battle forgotten, the awkward uncomfortable feeling of the night before creeping back into their minds.

Shippo lead with Kirara, but kept glancing back nervously at the boy brining up the rear of the group.

Kohaku continued staring at the ground as he walked; Sango had tried conversation with him several times, but after each failed attempt realized he wanted to be left alone, and had regretfully left him to himself. "That girl Kagome, she was hurt…" he told himself over and over in his mind, and for some reason he couldn't sway the guilt that accompanied it, nor the idea that he was the cause of it. He stared at the passing pebbles and dirt below his feet as he walked in silence.

Sango walked with Miroku while _not_ walking with him, staying as far away as she could. For the fourth time in the last hour he moved closer to her, as she cleared her throat and edged away slightly.

"Sango, I need to speak with you" he whispered moving closer to her, reaching his arm out to take her elbow. She coughed loudly and walked a bit faster to catch up to the two demons that lead the way.

Miroku sighed and looked around dejectedly, "how can I tell her she didn't make a fool of herself last night…I love her as well, but I can't tell her if she won't let me speak with her!" he muttered to himself, all the while cursing the world for giving _him_ women problems.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Dream_

Kagome felt a force on her stomach; she panicked and looked down only to see a clawed hand reach around her waist and pull her close.

She grabbed at the hands trying to make them release her, but as she struggled she felt mortification fill her as the hands she clawed at became more and more familiar with every touch. The hands pulled her flush against a body and held her fast to it.

She stared straight ahead unable to move, as the shadow slowly walked from the cover of the forest into the light.

"Silly little miko who fell in love." Kikyo mocked with an evil smirk, "Inuyasha, did you find a new toy in my reincarnation?" she laughed, walking delicately over the battlefield toward her.

Kagome felt the arms around her waist tighten as the creature behind her licked her neck lustfully up and down, it made its way up to roughly suck on her ear, growling lightly the entire time. She shivered uncontrollable from fear and realization; she had known him too long and too intimately to not recognize his tongue on her skin or his soft growls.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha?" she breathed heavily in fear of what response would meet her.

"Stupid girl…" he growled in her ear as he allowed his hands to move roughly along her body. He moved back to her neck and, licking it gently, suddenly bit down hard, re-biting the mating mark that had unified them together. "You thought I cared."

He released her forcefully. She hit the ground and turned; as tears streamed down her face and blood ran down her neck, she saw her hanyou embraced in the arms of his dead love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha's Dream_

"Come on Inuyasha, let's change you." she whispered happily as she kissed him again, the jewel glowing brighter as she grasped it tightly in her hand. She stepped back a distance and allowed her eyes to look him up and down one last time.

Inuyasha stood staring at the beautiful miko before him, the one that loved him so much no matter what he was.

But he wanted this, he wanted to be a full demon for as long as he could remember. This is what he truly wished for and now he could have it. This is what he _wanted_…right?

He hesitated as he saw her closed her eyes, jewel in her outstretched hand. "Kagome!" he suddenly gasped running toward her.

She opened her eyes and watched as the half-demon stumbled toward her choking, finally falling at her feet. She kneeled down gracefully in front of him and ran her hand along his cheek.

"My poor Inuyasha…I thought you wanted to change?" she asked sweetly, kissing him again.

She stood him up, and he pulled her close, "Kagome, you love me this way and I don't want to change the person you love. This was the body that first held you, kissed you, loved you. I want to stay this way forever for you." he kissed her gently and she looked up, straight into his golden eyes, filled with love and understanding.

She backed up slowly, a look of awe and surprise on her face. She stood a few feet away from him and spoke softly, "Stupid half-breed, I'm turning you into a human. How could anyone love a filthy, dirty, half-breed like _you_." she finished, her voice cold and a small smirk on her face.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked, his voice broken and confused, a look of confusion and hurt gracing his features.

Her cold uncaring eyes had stopped shining, and no longer reflected the love and acceptance they usually held, they were now only empty and hateful, and stared unblinking into his hurt and confused golden ones.

Her eyes closed as she held the jewel in an open palm and he was suddenly blinded by a bright wash of light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bedroom light flicked on waking him from slumber and blinding his sleepy eyes.

"Kagome! What is going on here!" her mother screamed as she walked in on the two cuddled up in bed.

"Mom?" Kagome whimpered as she woke up, tears still running down her cheeks. She jumped up, doing her best to run to her, "Oh okaasan it was horrible!" she cried throwing herself onto her mother as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Inuyasha sat up still rubbing his eyes as he yawned wide, letting his tongue roll out slightly as he did so. His ears flicked awake and he caught the soft whimpers of Kagome.

"Mom it was…I couldn't stop crying…Inuyasha he…I couldn't stop bleeding…" she then sobbed harder, recalling when he had left her there to go to Kikyo.

Inuyasha suddenly turned toward her searching for the "blood" she spoke of, but found her only crying, seemingly unhurt except her ankle. "Kagome are you alright?" he asked jumping up toward where her and her mother stood.

"Don't touch her!" he mother snapped at him, pulling Kagome in tighter as she strained to hold up her distraught daughter. She soon failed and the two slumped to the floor; she just cradled her crying child, rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her.

Kagome clung tight to her mother repeating the only words she heard in her head, "he's a liar, he's a liar, he's a liar…" she whispered softly in a constant, hypnotic rhythm.

"You need to leave." her mother spoke calmly, although the hate behind each word bled through.

Inuyasha stood dumbfounded staring at Kagome's crumpled form, "What did I -"

"Now!" her mother demanded with more force, hate dripping off the word.

He turned and walked to the window; looking back one last time he saw his love wrapped in her mothers arms, her uncontrollable sobbing causing shaking to rack her small body. He could hear her mother soothing her with almost inaudible whispers for even his ears… "He's gone, it's ok, he's gone" and with those words he jumped down out of her window.

He ran.

He ran through the shrine and jumped down the well and back out again, and took off through the forest running past a wind blown slayer and monk who stood shock still as something large blurred past them mere inches from their face.

"Was that Inu -"

"Yep."

"Should we -"

"Yep."

He ran through the forest at top speed mumbling to himself, eyebrows stitched in worry. "Why the hell did that stupid wench keep me from Kagome?" he wondered aloud, "What the hell did I do to Kagome to make her mother yell at me like that?" he felt so horrible and so guilty at her tears and he was even further angered that he couldn't be there to console her and apologize for whatever the hell he had done. His mind solely concentrated on Kagome, and he racked his brain trying to figure out what he did and how he could make it up to her.

He was so distracted, he never saw them or felt them until her scent hit his nose. He stopped running abruptly and turned quickly only to see a soul collector glide silently around a tree and disappear from sight.

"Kikyo" he whispered, walking delicately over the forest floor, as if in a trance to where the dead priestess stood hidden.

"Kikyo" he breathed, walking into the clearing where she stood, with her back to him. On hearing him call her name she turned around slowly and the faintest trace of a smile crossed her lips.

They quickly closed the distance between them, and she lay her head on his chest, and placed her hands on his arms.

"My love…" she whispered closing her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok you may be wondering what the hell? Well I'll tell you…A) if your wondering about the 'mating mark' that's in the dream and not in actual life, don't worry about it, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. B) yeah, you'd be a pissed off mom too, but everything with that will come out in due time. C) I have a huge test coming up soon so I'll update as fast as I can. D) I don't need hate mail about the Inu Kikyo thing …so sorry about the cliffy deal with it….hehehe, but this is fun though…now please review, if I see a ton of reviews and a clamoring for the next chapter, I may take a break from this god forsaken math to update. Any other questions you may have go ahead and ask, I'll do my best to answer without giving away too much. So review please! Thanks!


End file.
